Harry Potter and the Legacy of Silent Hill
by MariashaAziza
Summary: Harry Potter met a girl far before his 11th birthday. His best friend and sister, a Witch. But Harry has come to learn there are things even Wizards fear. And the True Darkness is nothing to fear. And that his sister has never been and will never be normal, then again neither will he. His sister? Alyssa Melantha Gillespie-Mason, daughter of Cheryl Heather Gillespie-Mason.
1. The Life of Cheryl Heather Mason

**Mira: Okay! So I am re-doing my HP SH Story. I have decided to place it only in the HP section, since they haven't actually gone to SH. Right now I'm trying to think on if I should put up a story for each year... or compile it all into one. Choice? Either way, one day they will go to SH, when that comes I will make a story and place it in the crossover section.**

* * *

The car was old and without much care given to it. It sped along the silent rather uncared for streets as the fog swirled around it, almost like escaping from a dream of a fire. The speed while swift and almost hurried was normal enough to not gain attention. Because until they were far past the welcome sign, there was always a chance of being dragged back into the nightmare the fog hid. And even then it wasn't assured to not follow them. There were two passengers within this car.

The first and driver was a man in his fifties, in a bloodstained dark tan trench coat and darker hat. The clothing and tie beneath sloppy and uncared for, the very picture of a private detective. The second and passenger of the ride was a young girl that was 17. She had messy short blonde hair with dark roots and hazel eyes. Blood stains were obvious on her white vest and her eyes were vacant and blank as she stared out the window.

Douglas glanced at the girl in the passenger seat. She seemed exhausted, and he was sure she was just waiting to have some kind of breakdown. And while she didn't look hurt, he couldn't be sure. There was no way she had survived with no wounds or injuries. He knew he had to get to a hospital. He was still bleeding and feeling faint himself.

However, he knew they had to get far away from Silent Hill. There was nothing good about that place. And he didn't know if those creatures were still around or not. Just because Heather took care of the main leader didn't mean the Order was finished completely, nor did it mean the monsters would suddenly vanish. He had a feeling the darkness would never truly leave that place. It had been going on too long to just be fixed or stop.

Still... He had a feeling that no matter how far they got…none of this would ever truly leave them. The memories had caused scars and cracks in their minds…and he was sounding like a dammed psychologist. Then again he would like to see a person go through this all and be normal or alright. Occults, monsters, and demon gods… There was nothing natural or normal about what they had finally been able to leave. So there was no way they could possibly be normal themselves. He could still see the mall changing, the amusement park and those messed up rabbits, that insane witch Claudia who had hired him. From now on he was doing background checks on his clients. And if any of them even lived near Silent Hill…

Forget Silent Hill, he was beginning to wonder if skipping America entirely wasn't a good idea. After all those monsters hadn't been contained to Silent Hill alone, no there had just been much more within and around the cursed place. Douglas broke from his thoughts when he realized they were finally passing the welcoming sign to Silent Hill. Good… Now all they needed to do was leave this all behind, and make sure the Order was brought to the open.

Heather watched as the sign slowly faded from sight. The rest of the town had been consumed by fog once more, however the sign continued to remain in her view. Separate from the town…like a warning, a bad omen… She sighed leaning her head against the window and closed her eyes. Silent Hill would never truly leave her. She remembered Alessa… She remembered the powers, and the truth of Silent Hill. She remembered the lost and tormented souls, the spirits that needed closure. The few Native American's…and how they had all known the truths of that town, and yet revealed so little.

The Order and God…they had become twisted shadows of what they once were. A curse made from forcing the original people from their land. It was not the world that would be engulfed in flames as the Order thought. No…only Silent Hill would be burned for all eternity… She was never sure why she was allowed in on it, or rather why Alessa was. Why had she been told the truth? Had they felt sorry for her? Or had they respected the power she had been born with? Or…maybe it was because she questioned everything, because she refused to hurt anyone else. They probably knew that if anyone would use the information; to deserve it, it would be Alessa.

Once…the God had been a true God. Maybe not in the sense that he could appear or interfere in the lives of humans… However, the God had not been the twisted monster it now was. She wondered… If her father's idea had been able to happen…if she had never felt hatred and anger…would the god have returned to how he originally was? Would it even truly be born? What kind of form would a god even take?

She knew she didn't need to worry about all of this anymore, but still the thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. Powers and magic. Spells and rituals. She knew so much, remembered so much… Not only of Silent Hill, but of her own family. She had hazy memories of her grandparents. However, her grandparents had died when she was very young, maybe 3 or 4. Not much, however she did remember names…

She also remembered that they had been the ones that taught Dahlia the magic she knew, even with how small an amount it was. She wondered if she could get in contract with those friends they had… they had taught Dahlia as well. She remembered the words witch and wizard, and those sticks that she guessed were wands.

Alessa hadn't been sure when she was a child if it was real or not. Heather however, knew it had to be. After everything she had been through the last few days…the thought of witches and wizards was completely believable…

Now all she had to do was find an owl…

* * *

"So, You want to return to being called Cheryl now?" Douglas questioned, as he reclined back in the Hospital bed. He was in the one of the rooms of the E.R, Heather-or rather- Cheryl sitting in the chair beside him.

Hazel eyes blinked slowly at him as she nodded. "Yea. It was the name my father gave me originally. Cheryl Heather Mason. After that thing with the Order dad changed it. But now… now I can go back to it, it's only right… And it's the name dad chose for me." She muttered quietly, which was odd to Douglas. The girl was a spitfire and not afraid of speaking her mind. She was opinionated and rather passionate in her thoughts. To see her quite and almost withdrawal was strange.

Douglas sighed and wished he hadn't stopped smoking. He could really use one, and a drink. Again, that wasn't an option. Maybe he could hit that nurse up for some good old fashioned drugs. He was pretty sure he could play delusional, he would just have to tell the truth. Heh, how ironic. He wondered how many patients at Asylum's were telling the truth? It did make one wonder…

* * *

Cheryl stared at the man that was sitting at the table that had been reserved. "Henri Delacour?" She questioned slowly, as she stood a few feet away within hearing distance.

The man that looked up was cautious. He was a rather average looking man, a bit short and of an average body type. Brown almost copper colored hair was pulled back in a low tail at the base of his neck, and hazel eyes more blue to her golden tone watched her thoughtfully. "You are, Cheryl Mason?" He questioned, his voice accented, but understandable.

Cheryl nodded, as she moved sitting into the seat with a sigh. She was happy he had gotten the private room. She had a feeling she would be telling the whole story. "Yes," She clarified. "I'm the one that mess-uh owled you…" She said stumbled over the odd way of phrasing it. She couldn't help but chew her lip at the suspicious look in the man's eye's.

"Ah, very well then…" He murmured before leaning forward. "And just how is it that you know Dahlia and Alessa Gillespie?" He questioned. His voice rather distasteful when speaking of Dahlia, yet saddened when saying Alessa's.

Cheryl took a deep breath before she started explaining things. She began with her own story and backtracked through her dad's, the first Cheryl's, and Alessa's. Through the explanation the food had already come and gone, and Henri had even ordered a light champagne. Since she was underage in America, and he wanted to have a completely clear head. Cheryl had to admit that the almost bubbly feel to the drink helped keep her calm and relaxed. And Henri held the glass as if it brought him comfort. When she finally finished the tale both were silent. Cheryl was playing with the chocolate desert she had, while Henri stabbed at the crêpe he had ordered.

"I see…" He muttered slowly. "My family had been close friends to the Gillespie's. They were a Pureblood family that moved to America back in the early 1800's. My family kept contact with them after they left. Camelia, Dahlia's mother, was the last one we talked to… M father had been a dear friend of hers and I met Dahlia a few times as a child. The Gillespie's had been a very profitable family both in France and Maine, Silent Hill. However, we also knew they had gotten involved in something…unnatural. Camelia was the first one. She quit her classes as Salem and was home schooled by tutors, or so they said. I never once heard of any appearing from my father." He said thoughtfully and stopped for a moment.

"Camelia was the one to introduce that family to the so called 'Order'. She was a believer of it. Even giving up most of her magic in religious rituals. Oh, she was still a witch of course… However, she was…limited to what she could do. Potions, rituals, elemental manipulation which had been her specialty, and the likes. She wasn't much better than a strong Squib…" Henri said with a sigh.

"Dahlia was quite a bit older then I was. However, I did see her when my father visited. The girl had become obsessed with her mother's occult and it wasn't a surprise she was born a Squib herself. No magic…No but there was a darkness. A powerful Darkness that she could wield and use. The girls could still perform potions and rituals. And she had the uncanny ability to manipulate the magic of others. But she had none that could appear outward of herself. When we noticed it, noticed their magic had become…twisted, we started pulling away."

Henri said bitterly, before sighing. "Until little Alessa was born. We always helped with the naming and birthing of the Gillespie family. We knew the moment that child was born, that not only was she a witch, and not only did she hold rare abilities that are cherished and respected in the Wizarding World. But we also knew, she had the same twisted darkness inside her. And it was much stronger the Camelia or Dahlia could have ever had…" Henri frowned.

"The Gillespie family had an accident. Camelia and her husband dying not long after Alessa's birth, maybe a few years…and the others followed. Until only Dahlia and Alessa remained. We knew Dahlia had something to do with it. Camelia had started coming around, and had decided Alessa should go to Salem or the Academy in France. She had all but given up on the Order, letting Dahlia have her position. It was no coincidence that they all died. The rest of the family had been helping us in convincing her. We knew their deaths had been no accidents or natural causes. However, when we had questioned, Alessa came forward taking the blame and ordering us to leave and never bother mommy again." Henri said shaking his head.

"My family has been unable to set foot anywhere near Maine again. Even going to America is hard enough. Although unaware, that girl had placed a simple curse on us to obey…" He said thoughtfully.

Cheryl frowned slightly. The memories were a bit hazier, but she could remember something about her grandparents. Dahlia had ordered Alessa to make then not leave, but vanish. She supposed that with how young Alessa had been that dying was vanishing. Still the thought that she, or Alessa, had killed the rest of her family unknowingly… It was probably just another reason she started questioning everything. The guilt…

"Later on things became worse… We couldn't enter, but we kept up to date with the place. We knew about the disappearances that had happened in 1890 at Silent Hill. And it was easy to understand the same exact thing had happened after Alessa's 7th birthday. The town plummeted, darkness consumed it, people started disappearing, fires burned… I had thought everyone was lost at that point. To hear what really happened…" Henri said shaking his head sadly. "I'm glad to know Alessa is getting a second chance though, even if it's through someone else." He said smiling slightly at Cheryl.

Cheryl smiled back. "Alessa is my past self…I'm not her, but I am at the same time. Alessa is not conscious anymore since I took out 'God'… But I know she's still in me, somewhere…"

* * *

Cheryl smiled slightly at the people around her. It had been four years… Four years since Silent Hill, four years since she remembered, and four years since she had began a life of her own. With Douglas and Henri helping her she had made it. Every day she missed Harry, and every day she wishes she could have saved Claudia… However, she had accepted things.

She knew there was nothing she could really do even if she wanted to. Douglas had revealed the Order. At her request the Native American's had been spared. If people had found out that the religion began from them… Alessa had enjoyed the shaman's and the few she had met. Cheryl would make sure they would not be touched. After all it had been the Order and the Order alone that had twisted their religion and God.

Since then she had done well for herself. A way of relief, or so her therapist had told her, was to write. Thus she started writing her memories of Alessa, Cheryl, and Heather. It hadn't taken long before she changed names and published it. It was too insane to be reality, or so she was told. She found that she could easily come up with new plots and the like so the series was easy to continue.

Acting had come next; she was extremely good for horror movies and thrillers. And from there came modeling. She wasn't you're average pretty girl. What with her long brown hair and honey blonde streaks. She was pale, and not too skinny, her body covered in freckles, and her face always had a gaunt world weary appearance. But her eyes were always shinning and bright and there was a smile to her lips.

Cheryl enjoyed it. The acting, the writing she could do whatever she wanted or be someone else. She lived comfortably and had gained quite the fortune. She rarely had time to herself, but that was fine. Being alone or bored made her think, and thinking made her remember. No it was best to be busy. Henri was her accountant and Lawyer, and Douglas had stayed mostly by her side. Since revealing the Order his detective work had become quite popular.

She still wished Harry could be here to see her… She knew he would be proud, not because of her success, but because she was completely happy. Although, she did wonder his reaction at finding out she had taken the name Gillespie-Mason.

Cheryl sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back in the chair of the booth. This was a V.I.P party, only for the influential and famous. She was completely bored; Douglas was away on an assignment, and Henri was home with his two year old. Fleur she as sure the name was… She was a beautiful girl, with small locks of silvery blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. Henri was already overprotective and ready to protect his baby girl from evil men. It had been an amusing to see the rather carefree and jovial man so serious and paranoid.

"You are un-entertained…"

Cheryl blinked locking hazel eyes on dark purple eyes. The man before her was perfectly dressed, with clothes made of silk and leather. His hair was long and black as night, pulled into a loose yet elegant braid, his skin was a creamy pale that almost glowed in the artificial lights. And there was power coming from him, such power it was consuming. But more than that, was the Darkness pouring off of him. A Darkness equal to that of Silent Hill. Cheryl was instantly fascinated and Alessa woke up in her mind.

"I just don't find walking around and bragging how much money I make as entertaining." She said with a dull expression. She blinked tilting her head and reaching out her hand with a brief smile. "Cheryl Gillespie-Mason." She introduced.

The man's lips quirked smoothly, nothing but a faint change yet a wicked expression. "Raven Venrir. Pleasure to meet you, Lady Cheryl." He spoke in a low British drawl and leaned down to brush his lips over her hand.

* * *

"What in the name of Silent Hill do you mean pregnant?" Douglas asked in a panicked tone, his eyes locked on Cheryl's stomach as if expecting 'God' to suddenly try and claw his way free.

"I had sexual intercourse and forgot to use a condom. I don't think I have to explain the entire thing to you." Cheryl said blankly as she finished stacking the books neatly on the coffee table in the living room. "And stop using Silent Hill instead of the word hell. It's insulting…" She muttered the last part in distaste.

The Order had twisted the Religion and created a malice filled Darkness, yes. But Cheryl respected and knew the original Darkness still made its home in the land. It had taken to purifying the corrupt Darkness created by the Order. Alessa was still connected to the land and communicated with the Darkness itself. Silent Hill is a place of vengeance and lost souls, it should not be mistaken as the place of eternal damnation and punishment.

Douglas snorted. "To you perhaps…" He muttered before growling in annoyance. "Damn it Cheryl! We aren't ready for any baby. Especially you! You don't know the first thing about children, and the original Cheryl doesn't count! Just….damn it!" Douglas muttered as he dropped down on the couch. "I'm too old for this…" He said covering his face with his hand.

Cheryl looked up with a fond yet regretful expression. She knew this would be a lot of pressure on the older man. He had taken it upon himself to look after her and take care of her. He still blamed himself for Harry's death, if he had never found her… Harry… "I wonder what dad would say…" She questioned aloud staring blankly ahead.

Douglas looked up and sighed heavily at the expression on her face. "He would suck it up. You're dad would have stood by you the entire time. I guess I'll have to as well…" he muttered. "But if I'm doing this, I'm going to start smoking again." He muttered with an annoyed tone.

Cheryl beamed happily back at him, but didn't say anything. The man was probably right. Harry would be terrified, but he would have been there and helped her. After he hunted down and killed the father of course.

* * *

When it was all said and done, Cheryl was partially amazed in herself. The pain of rejecting 'God' hadn't been as intense and painful. Douglas had stayed at her side. Despite the green tinge to his face and the muttering about monster babies he did under his breath. He was still worried that 'God' might show its head, even after it had been announced to be a girl.

Cheryl closed her eyes leaning back in the bed. There had been complications. She would probably never have another child. Her baby…her baby had almost died. The umbilical cord had been wrapped around its neck. Luckily they had been able to cut it away before continuing with the delivery. It had been more painful for her, but she had demanded that they cut it before continuing.

She still hadn't seen her baby. It's lungs weak and blue from lack of air…it had been rushed to the ward they had for cases like this. Douglas was strong, but she could see he was affected as well. The baby was basically his grandchild, not that he would ever admit that. Douglas was getting there in age, nearing his 60th birthday. The cigarettes didn't help. Cheryl bit her lip, as she played with a strand of hair.

She wanted her baby, needed her baby. She could almost feel Alessa and little Cheryl was sobbing in worry. Cheryl was a strong little girl, but she was still an eternal 7 year old. They were all on edge. Luckily her nurse seemed to understand and always brought updates on her little ones condition. She hadn't even named her child. She had decided on several names, but she wanted to see which one she would respond to or looked like. She couldn't do that without seeing her…

So she waited. She let them run their tests, she ate the food, Douglas paced and smoked out the window when he could get away from it. Her mind wondered back to Raven, who she had never seen again. She wondered how she had even allowed herself to be intimate with the man. She had met him a few times, felt a connection and…ended up with her baby.

It had been strange. There had been no outside influence, she had a feeling Alessa's darkness had answered Raven's darkness. That was the only way she could explain it. She had been perfectly in control of herself and there had been no haze, no pain, nothing… Alessa had assured her that it had been her own decision. And even then she still couldn't help but wonder… Not that Raven would have anything to do with her baby. This baby was hers and hers alone…

Time passed slowly and each second brought agony to her. Eventually it happened. Her baby was cleared and brought to her. Her precious little one, he beloved daughter. She was finally able to hold her in her arms. And the moment she looked at her little one she knew why Alessa had been so agitated. Her little baby was the splitting image of Alessa. From her pale skin, to her facial features, her dark hair, and more importantly her light blue eyes. The eyes were Alessa's eyes, from the light glow to the dark shadows. Thinking back to her otherself she allowed a smile to crawl across her face. Leaning down she nuzzled her little one.

"Alysa…My little Alyssa…" She cooed rubbing noses with her newborn. Douglas watched the scene with an odd expression before he sighed. "Alright then, Alyssa it is…" he said, fingering his cigarette pack.

* * *

Cheryl followed behind Henri as they made their way toward Gringotts bank. She trusted the Goblins much more than any human. She had bluntly stated so when she had first opened her account, gaining an odd relationship. The Goblins weren't sure what to make of her so called trust. However the fact that she respected their abilities with money and finances had created an odd amount of fondness for her, almost a grudging respect. Because of this Gringotts was the only place she allowed to deal with the royalties and money she received. They had also helped her open and account and create a will when she had her little one. Speaking of…

Cheryl smiled down at Alyssa who was watching everything with a confused yet awed expression. Those beautiful blue eyes sparkling and glinting almost a silver hue as she tried moving her head to look around. She was so distracted that she almost fell over when she was knocked into.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. James Potter, just wait until we get home!" A woman scolded holding the ear of the man who had bumped into her. The woman was rather beautiful, with auburn red hair pale golden hued skin and eyes that could match that of her daughter. Beautiful sparkling sunlit emerald that seemed to glow from the center. The woman's eyes were locked onto her daughter who was holding a piece of Cheryl's own hair in uncertainty. "Oh, she is absolutely gorgeous." She woman gasped before smiling at Alyssa. It was then that Cheryl noticed the woman's slightly rounded stomach.

"Are you expecting?" Cheryl asked tilting her head with a slight smile.

The woman smiled proudly at her, her other hand resting on her stomach. "I'm almost 5 moths along now." She said happily. "It's a boy." She exclaimed, looking sheepish a moment later.

Cheryl merely nodded with a slight chuckle. "I know too well how exciting it is to announce it." She said fondly. "I told everyone I knew about my little Alyssa."

"Oh, Alyssa. What a pretty name!" The woman said with bright eyes as she leaned over slightly to look at the little girl. "I'm thinking of the name Hadriean, for my father whose name was Hadrianus." The woman said as she smiled gently at her little one. She stepped back and smiled brightly. "I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James Potter." She said.

Cheryl smiled. "I'm Cheryl Mason." She said simply. She had learned quite some time ago that the name Gillespie was dark and cursed in Britain Wizarding Community. They were the most prejudiced Community she had even met. They had more banned things than any of the others. Sometimes she wished she had chosen France with Henri or the one of the others…

Lily beamed happily. "It's nice to meet you Cheryl. I hope our children can be friends." She said with a distant expression, her husband excusing them as he started pulling her away.

Cheryl blinked as a shiver raced through her body at the words a small secretive smile crossing her lips as Henri called for her. "I'm sure they will be…" She said lightly and waved as the two departed.

* * *

Cheryl smiled down at her 2 year old daughter. Today was her birthday, and they had spent it at a charity event. Alyssa had loved her little vampire costume and had gotten quite the fans from her habit of biting her mommy's neck and shoulder. It was already suspected that she would follow in her mother's footsteps in the horror industry. There had been pictures and autographs of course. And the fact that the pictures from the horror movies drew Alyssa's interest most was amusing. Now however, now they had come home and she was watching Alyssa crawl around and try to walk. Her little one was already so independent.

Although she blamed that on Douglas… He had a habit of making Alyssa do something to get something in return. If she wanted her bottle she crawled over. If she was hungry, she would pull on his clothes and point to her belly. If she cried and whined he ignored her, unless she was actually hurt, or scared. She had been extremely mad when she found this out, but it did work at least. Although she had taken his cigarettes for the weekend because of it. It had been amusing to watch the man twitch and growl. Cheryl smiled and looked to her daughter. However, she froze staring at Alyssa in confusion. "Baby?" She questioned.

Alyssa was sitting straight and quiet, staring blankly ahead with her odd glowing eyes. Although at the moment they were glowing form the black film that was turning them purple. "Baby?" She questioned again in worry, dropping onto the floor by her daughter. She jerked when Alessa started hissing in her mind, anger and outrage filling her whole being.

"Alessa, what's wrong?" She questioned herself. Flashes went through her mind. She couldn't be quite sure what was going on… But she knew it had to do with the Darkness and Soul Magic. Because she had been born from it she could recognize the feel of it. It would seem someone was doing a version of it, and it was making the Darkness outraged…it had been a spell of personal gain, to hurt others…

Alyssa's wailing broke her from her mind. Cheryl looked down in shock and horror, to see Alyssa with big fat crystalline tears falling from her face in rivers. "Aww, baby calm down it's alright…" She cooed, picking Alyssa up and cuddling her. "It's alright, what's wrong baby?"She asked soothingly.

**'She can feel it…' **Cheryl blinked at the thought that went through her mind.

'What do you mean Alessa?' She wondered.

**'Our baby can feel the Darkness's anger and outrage. She can feel the pain the Darkness was forced to be a part of it… She can feel the sacrifice that was committed tonight, along with the unforgivable… Her connection to the Darkness is much stronger than mine had been…' **

Cheryl bit her lip. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had known that there was a chance her daughter would be connected to the Darkness. However, a stronger connection then Alessa? She knew Raven was to blame for this somehow. Had known since she met him and felt his resonate with Alessa's. She wasn't sure how he was involved, but she knew he was somehow. And someone had committed one of the unforgivable in Soul Magic…

And unforgivable was not a spell or ritual. No it was unforgivable when Soul Magic was done without the permission of the Darkness, the Light, or Magic itself. That was what made an unforgivable…


	2. Chapter 1 Beginning Nightmare

_Her name… was Alyssa Melantha Gillespie-Mason, although Aysa was easier to say. She was 4 years old today. She had long black hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were a light crystal blue with a silver glow, that darkened to purple around the edges with golden honey colored fleck. Mommy had always said her eyes were pretty. And her Uncle Douglas agreed, always saying he was happy they had both decided to grow their hair long instead of keep it short. Apparently her mommy had liked having short hair when she was younger. Truthfully Aysa liked having short hair; it was easier and less annoying. It was weird having long hair, but it was okay._

_Today her mommy and uncle had taken her out to go shopping for her birthday. Her uncle was really her Godfather, and looked after her mommy. But he would always be Uncle Douglas to her. Even if he was old and grey._

_She hummed happily as she walked along the street. It was a bright sunny day. No clouds and the sky was the pretty blue she had always liked. She happily glanced from side to side. All the people were walking around. Some were happy like she was. Some were angry and annoyed. She couldn't help but giggle. She had always loved watching people. She never liked crowds and preferred to stay inside, however she liked watching and studying people._

_It was a habit she had gained from her Uncle, seeing as how he was a Detective. And her mother was always suspicious and paranoid, so she knew how to watch and read people. She liked to make up stories for the people that she saw. Her Godfather and mother would just laugh, and say it was possible. They loved to read them, even though she couldn't spell that well or write… They usually just ended up writing it down for her._

_She would make little stories, about what they did before and after they left. What their names were, what kind of families they had. As she got older they got better. Mainly because she could think of more_ _details, and her Uncle was always helping her. Her mommy would even write them down in a special book for her to remember._

_Although, she had a twisted since of humor and liked gore. Most of her stories always ended with them dying. She said it was because she never saw them again, that and death was the inescapable and honest truth. Mother had been a bit shocked but had allowed it. She had just gained a bitter smile, and said no one in the family was normal. Godfather had just shook his head, and pulled out a_ _cigarette. She continued and hoped to be a writer one day. Although, she really wanted to be the greatest horror writer ever. That was her dream. That had gotten her mommy and uncle to laugh until they had cried._

_She didn't like it when they cried…it was painful. And annoying._

_She blinked and moved so the person in front of her would not bump into her. She shook her head slightly when he mumbled something her mother had told her was bad to say. Really people were so rude. She was only 4, but she knew humans to be cruel. She looked back and saw her mother walking directly behind her. While her Uncle had stopped to get some drinks. Her mother was really pretty._

_She was pale like herself. She had long black hair with honey blonde streaks throughout. She said it was to remember both parts of her. Aysa never understood what mommy was talking about, most times. But that could be because she was so little. Her eyes were a honey brown hazel, but they would almost glow gold when she was angry. And sometimes she could see streaks of blue or purple in them. Similar to her own eyes. It was an unnatural color. Then again, momma always said they were never normal._

_She reached back grabbing her mother's hand and smiling up at her. Mommy smiled back slightly. That was when she saw it. Something shinny reflected in the glass in front of her. And a moment later a loud noise was everywhere._

_People screaming. That was the noise._

_It was loud and annoying, and she almost wanted it to stop. She blinked as she felt something dripping from her face. And momma was falling. She looked down watching as momma hit the ground._

_Red, this particular shade was called Crimson or blood. That was what her uncle had told her. That pretty red, she had always liked. It was staining momma, and it was on her as well. She knelt down to her and frowned at all the sticky crimson. No blood. That was what Uncle said it was when it was around a person._

_She reached down trying to make her mother move. She was so still. And cold. She tried to move her, but her mother was so much more heavier than normal. And seeing as she was so big she was heavy to begin with. She pulled her hand back glancing over all the blood. Her eyes caught that shine again. It was the knife like thing sticking from her mother's heart._

_Her eyes stayed locked on that knife. Even when a splash was heard. The blue from the slushies mixing with the blood to make the same color as the edges of her eyes. She blinked when her uncle's arms came to wrap around her. People were screaming still and sirens could be heard._

_They both sat there starring at her mother. The purple grew as it spread along the side walk, staining the pretty white dress she was wearing just as the blood had. As they were finally pulled away, uncle was able to grab mother's locket. And when no one was looking she grabbed the knife. For some reason she couldn't part with it. She would soon learn, without her mother's protection and powers… that she was about to enter hell._

* * *

There are times when you're sitting down, or you're walking that you catch something out of the corner of your eye. A flash or a shadow. Every time you turn around nothing shows up. That isn't how it is for me. Every time I turn around something is there, just waiting for someone or something to see it. And I always have the honor of seeing whatever is standing nearby.

There are times when you get a feeling something bad will happen, or you have a dream that plays out soon. When it does happen you claim it déjà vue. You have dreams of a person constantly and they soon die. I always know when something strange was about to happen. I always know when someone is about to die. Though all of it paled in comparison to the dreams… This had all started after my mother's death. And by the age of 5 I couldn't make any of it stop.

In the past I was foolish enough to try and tell others. I was called insane. I was foolish enough to try and save them, or stop what was going to happen to them. I was named a freak. I was foolish enough to tell someone when something was going to happen to them. I was called a Murderer. I was foolish enough to explain when strange things were going to happen. I was called a witch.

Needless to say, I learned to keep my mouth shut. If I saw something, I ignored it. If I felt something I made sure I wouldn't get involved. If someone was about to die, I made them hate me, so I felt no sympathy. I made sure I never got involved with anything anymore.

My foster families were always terrified of me, and they came to hate and fear me...always sending me away. This Foster Family was different. Oh, they feared me…they knew I was un-normal. They knew the stories. They had seen what state I had been in. They had been told of my family. They knew how many times I had been switched or transferred. However, as long as it didn't affect them they didn't care too much. My 'mother' hates me more than fears, and my 'father' is too afraid to be himself. My 'siblings' though…they were the real problem they were afraid of me and loathed my very being.

The only reason they kept me to begin with… was for the simple fact… that I had money on my head, and an inheritance to back me up. They were greedy people, or perhaps they were just too used to the luxury… That was why I chose them. They wanted money and nothing else. As long as I and my account manager kept them happy and semi satisfied, I wouldn't be shipped back. I was happy. Even if it was only because I wouldn't have to up and be in a new environment within weeks.

Although two of my 'siblings'. My used to be brother and my sister, had accepted me. So perhaps they were the reason I hadn't killed anyone yet. And like I said, my 'Father' wasn't bad. For some reason males liked me better than females. And I don't mean in a perverted sense… I usually end up being hated by females, but that was fine as I hated them just as much.

Right now…we are in the middle of moving. Where you might wonder? Why to Surry, England. A small perfect suburb known as Mongolia Crescent in Little Whinning was to become my home.

My name is Alyssa Melantha Gillespie-Mason. And I am 9 years old.

* * *

Hadriean James Potter was a very lonely boy. He had lived his life with no friends, and really no care at all. He lived with his Aunt Petunia, his Uncle Vernon, and his Cousin Dudley. He had come here when he was a 1 and a half years old, after his parents had died in a car crash. His family had made sure he knew exactly how unwelcome he was and how they loathed having to take care of him.

He lived his life by doing the chores of the house. As he got older his Aunt gave him more advanced and dangerous ones. By 6 he was using the dangerous chemicals to clean instead of mopping and rags. By 8 he was cooking on the stove, before then he made sandwiches and helped with ingredients. By 7 he was cutting the grass and using the weed remover.

He took care of the garden, he got the mail, he cleaned the house, he cooked or helped with the meals, he put the groceries away, he did the laundry, He did the dishes, he took the garbage out, he cleaned his Uncle's car at night so it was always perfect in the morning, he went shopping, he did Dudley's homework, he polished the silver, and any other random task under his aunt's careful eyes.

His Uncle spent as little time with him as possible. He barked at him, insulted him, and punished him. It was rare that Uncle Vernon truly punished him. Usually he was thrown into his cupboard, hit in the head, thrown into a wall to be threatened, but it rarely went past this. Not to say it didn't though... Oh, no. There were times Harry had been slapped, smacked with his uncle's belt, punched, and when Dudley had been 'threatened', beaten.

He knew it honestly wasn't so bad. He was given food, not as much as he would have liked though. He wasn't beaten, maybe...4 times in the past 7 years he had been here. He had clothes, Dudley's old clothing he was interested in anymore. His family didn't want him, but they did take care of him. They didn't send him to an orphanage like they threatened.

No...he just had no confidence, was pessimistic, had low self-esteem, and was extremely lonely and miserable...

* * *

**Mira: Welcome to my story. This will be a crossover between Silent Hill and Harry Potter. Harry will be in the next chapter, as well as how they met. Vote for pairings. Yaoi, Yuri, and Het are accepted. The only ones I won't take are Harry/Ginny. I never liked that pairing. She's cool, but not for Harry. And also this will have a Sequel. In which Harry and Aysa will leave London. As well as Harry's lover in this story if I keep them alive. So vote for where the sequel will take place.**

**Either chose from Anime, or books.**


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting Nightmare

'_I couldn't help but twitch violently as another shadow loomed in the corner of my eye. I whimpered slightly pulling my mother's blankets around me. Uncle was on a mission today, and I was curled up on my mother's bed. Her scent was still there, sinking deep into the comforter. Mother's scent has always been something I liked. It was an odd floral scent heady and rather bitter sweet, but addicting. It seemed to mix with a smoky fire like smell. There was this cold dark scent that had always surrounded mommy, and a metallic tang. After her death I had realized that smell as blood. I couldn't help but wonder why mother always had the scent of blood cling to her. I jerk slightly listening to the shadows move and shift._

_My hand tightening around the locket that I held clasped in my hand. My eyes moved and locked on the silver egg like object with gold. IT helps me ignore __**them**__. __**They**__ never left. __**They**__ never went away. __**Their**__ figures twisted and mangled, once the shadows allowed me to see a more human appearance. __**They**__ didn't like being ignored…__**they**__ hurt me when they became too angry. I slam my eyes shut only to be assaulted with horrible nightmarish images. They snap open and I can only stare at the shadow standing across from me. I whimpered again, curling in on myself. The only good thing was that __**they **__couldn't make her bleed, so the damage wasn't so bad….'_

* * *

She stared around with dull eyes at the boring neighborhood. Everything was exactly the same. Everything was so, perfect. It almost made her sick. All the sunlight made **them** stand out even more to her. There weren't that many of them here. This seemed like a place that didn't have many horrors, but it's also the type of place that has horrible secrets beneath its pleasant face. That must be why the few here were almost as grotesque as the ones in my dreams. This place…hid dark secrets. Probably people obsessed with normal and all that rot. She had a feeling this place would not become 'Home' to her. However, there was also something telling her… that she would become happy again. Something was pulling at her. Something not normal. Something…

Magical…

**Number 4, Privet Drive.**

Harry lay on his cot as he listened to his Aunt and Uncle talk in the living room. Apparently the old house had finally been bought. Some rich couple that owned a profitable company was moving in with their two children. They had been here for a few days, and would be registered in school in a number of days.

They had two girls. One was about 12 while the other was 9. Petunia was hoping one of them would eventually become Dudley's first little 'girlfriend'. Vernon was hoping that he could make an impression on the man. Dudley was hoping he would have someone to bully. And Harry, as much as he knew he was getting his hopes up, hoped he could finally gain a friend. One that would be friends with him more than one day, a friend that wouldn't be scared off by Dudley, his Uncle, his Aunt, or the adults of this town.

A true friend.

**Number 19, Magnolia Crescent.**

Aysa blinked suddenly as she felt something. She tilted her head listening to the wind. Someone was lonely. Someone that the spirits seemed to adore and protect. Who was this person? Were they like her? Or did they just have the affection of the spirits, it happened from time to time. She frowned slightly and looked out over the town again.

Now that she had heard them, she noticed something about the shadows. She had been curious when none had come after her. And even with their nightmarish appearances they almost seemed kind. She watched them and blinked. They seemed to be attracted to Privet Drive. Almost as if they were protecting it. She wasn't sure where at but that was where they kept moving toward and returning too.

She narrowed her eyes when she remembered something she had noticed driving past. The wind seemed odd around one of the houses, Number Four she thought it was. She turned looking at the house in question. She tilted her head when she finally noticed the red glowing shield that surround the house. Oddly enough the shadows weren't hurt by the shield, rather it embraced them and they seemed to help feed the shield.

This was very strange indeed. She had never seen a shield like that. She knew sure things existed, but she had never actually seen one. She knew her mother had, had a shield around them, but she had been too young to see it back then. It had shattered with her mother's death.

She frowned lightly watching the shadows and feeling the tug once more. 'Is this lonely person calling me?' She couldn't help but wonder. 'Looks like I'll have to find you, little magic user.' She thought wondering what kind of magic this person had.

She blinked looking up when her name was called. Her 'Father' stood on the sidewalk staring between her and the house in question with a curious and worried expression. "Aysa, dear we have to get home in time for supper." He said shifting the groceries in his arms. Her Father had always preferred walking then driving somewhere. And since he didn't mind her coming her mother usually kicked her out with him.

Though they didn't like her they tried to be as kind to her as they could be. They knew it wasn't her fault that her life was followed by tragedy. In that she was lucky. They either hated her or were terrified of her, but they still treated her as human. After all she kept them rich they weren't about to risk their paycheck. And she supposed her father was nicer to her, he actually cared about her a small portion. She seemed to get along better with guys then she did girls. She supposed she couldn't complain, she had seen others treated worse.

"Yes, father." She called quietly. She could never bring herself to speak loud. She always spoke in a low whisper or a calm quiet voice. It was slightly whispery and almost sounded hiss like. Moving toward him she glanced back one last time before she turned around and continued down the road toward home.

* * *

_She held her hands to her ears, sobs causing her shoulders to shake as she curled up in the corner. Her wrists were aching with large hand print like bruises. Same as the marks that lay on her small neck. Tears streamed down her face as she hiccupped. She tried to ignore the odd feeling of the room. The once soft blue walls, now felt like chain metal with peeling paint. Liquid she knew was crimson sliding along the metal of the walls and the burnt floorboards which seemed to be missing pieces. _

_She hiccupped again hearing in-human screeching. Her eyes clenched shut tighter. She didn't know what was going on. It was almost as if her dreams had become real. She would always wake up. She always knew when she was dreaming. Even if it felt real and even if she felt pain, she knew it wasn't real. This was different. Somehow this was all real._

_This was the worst that had happened. Ever since she had turned five things had been getting worse. But whenever she felt like snapping or that it was getting to real, she woke up or Uncle would save her. Uncle wasn't here. The only things that had kept her sane were her Uncle and her mother's locket. They were both gone. She sniffled. Everything had changed when she had lost the locket. It seemed that the locket had been protecting her. Keeping her sane and keeping the monsters away from her. Now she didn't have it anymore. She wasn't safe. She cried out when a loud grating sound came through her muffled ears. It sounded like metal dragging against metal._

"_Aysa!" the metal door was thrown open and smashed against the wall, causing her to cry out in fear. Her eyes opened wide as she turned to look at the source. Douglas stood there panting in the door way. He was covered in blood, and she could see he was hurt. All that mattered though was that he was here. He came back for her._

_"Uncle!" She shouted out in relief running over to him and throwing herself in his arms. She started crying not holding it in anymore. Douglas wrapped his arms around her tightly, one coming up to pet her hair._

_"It's okay, Aysa. You're okay now." He said breathing in relief._

_Aysa smiled, she felt safe again._

_She opened her eyes and opened her mouth to speak. However, he gaze landed on a large creature coming toward them. It was terrifying and scary. Its body was the color of dried blood and there seemed to be splotches all over it. It didn't really have a face just a mouth with large monstrous teeth. It had long club like arms with claws that looked more like knives stuck to them. Blood dripped from the fangs and claws trailing along the dark red floor. Its legs and feet were like a werewolf, hunched like a canines._

_"Uncle!" She screamed._

_He jerked away and looked over his shoulder eyes widening. He ran in the room and slammed the door closed behind them. Running toward the corner he sat her down and crouched before her._

"_Aysa I want you to listen to me. No matter what happens to you, your mother and I love you. We will always be with you even if you can't see us. I want you to stay strong. Don't let these things control you. I know their scary, and I know they have hurt you. But you don't have to be afraid. It's because you're so afraid, that they hurt you. You're special Aysa, that's why they come to you. However, your fear angers them. If you can push your fear down you can help them, you can control them." He said, giving her a hug. Aysa blinks looking up at him with a tear stained face._

_"What do you mean control them?" She asks. Douglas chuckles._

_"Like I said you're special. They are here because they are connected to you." He said. Aysa blinked and looked at him in confusion._

_"Connected?" She asked._

_Douglas nodded._

_A loud bang came from the door, as the metal bent slightly. He smiled at her as she jumped. "Be strong Aysa. And remember we are always with you." He said. He moved his hand and Aysa noticed that he had her mother's locket in it. A slight red glow came from it causing her eyes to widen. She looked up to see her uncle still smiling though tears were coming from his eyes now. "Don't be afraid." He whispered. _

_Aysa screamed slightly as the door flew across the room crashing into the wall. The creature was standing there snarling. Her wide eyes locked on it as it made its way toward them. She whimpered holding onto her uncle's coat. The creature lunged forward its claws coming toward them._

_She heard the sound. Ripping flesh and the sloshing sound of blood being spilled. Saw the expression of pain crossing her uncle's face. Felt blood spray on her face. The creature was close to her now, its other hand coming toward her. She gasped and screamed at the fangs and claws coming toward her._

_ Suddenly there was something around her neck and warmth filled her as red took over her vision. She blinked her eyes and gasped. The monster was gone. The room was back to normal. The only thing out of place was the broken door and blood. She heard her uncle grunt in pain and looked down. His face was scrunched up in pain. She noticed that his hand was holding her locket which was around her neck once more._

"_It's …o-okay…" He whispered his voice weak, as his grip weakened and he fell forward._

_"Uncle!" She screamed trying to hold him up. Her gaze jerked around all the blood and wounds that covered him. "Uncle hang on" She shouted trying to stop the blood like he had taught her. "You can't leave me. Not you too." She cried as new tears came. _

_She knelt there trying to stop the blood and talking to him trying to get him to respond. Talking like normal and telling him about her latest story. Even after he had laughed and smiled at her. Even after he stopped breathing. Even after he had grown cold. It was only when they police was able to pry her away from him that she reacted._

_She screamed._

* * *

Harry panted lightly as he ran around the school building. Dudley and his 'friends' were shouting for him. 'Have to get away, have to get away.' He thought as he jumped a chain length fence. He shook his head as he started to feel an odd pressure fill him. 'No, I can't do anything freakish.' He thought. He wouldn't be able to take another punishment.

The hits Dudley and his friends had already gotten in, mixed with the pain from Vernon's anger. They were too much. He couldn't take anymore or he would pass out. Then he would be shoved in his cupboard until he was fine again, only to get punished for them having to tell a lie for him. No he couldn't do anything weird. But he also couldn't let them catch him.

He landed on his feet painfully. He could feel pain travel up his legs, but didn't allow himself to stop at it. As soon as he was standing up right again he started running, as he heard his cousin and the others hit the fence. He glanced back stumbling slightly as he made sure they were being held up.

His eyes widened at seeing that they had broken it when they all crashed into it. He turned around with panicked eyes as he tried to run faster. Climbing over it had taken too much time. He knew he would have never been able to break it; he wasn't big or strong enough. Now they were gaining on him. He had seen the cruel smile on his cousin's face. 'Why does he hate me so much? Why am I so un-normal?' Harry wondered as he dodged around the side of the school to reach the playground.

He looked around and almost cried seeing that no one else was around. Not that anyone would help him. Dudley either scared them or he was known as trouble by their parents. At least if a teacher was nearby it would be over. Dudley and the others would say he did something and he would get in trouble. Because of that Dudley would leave him alone laughing about how he couldn't wait until his parents were told. However, no one was around. Harry closed his eyes tightly and ran toward the monkey bars. Maybe if he climbed high enough?

He yelped when he ran into something or someone. Landing on his back he looked up. Two girls were standing in front of him. One looked older, while the other was around his age. 'Are these the new kids?' He wondered as he stared up at them.

The younger one had long sable black hair, and strange pretty light crystal blue and purple eyes with what looked like gold flecks. She was being held up by the older; it seemed she had fallen backwards into her. She wasn't wearing the school uniform. Or not as it was usually worn. Instead she wore the white short sleeved dress shirt, but with a violet colored vest over top. Her skirt had been turned dark purple a pair of black biker shorts that almost reached her knees. A pair of brown boots that stopped below her knees, they laced all the way to the top and had fur along the end. A pair of orange arm bands covered her wrist and a little up her arm.

The older one had shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She also wasn't wearing the normal uniform. Instead she was wearing the boy's sweater version of the shirt for when it was really cold. Over that she wore the girl's winter dress. She wore what looked like tight black pants that were tucked into black tennis shoes.

They both watched him curiously, and he watched back. Until Dudley and his gang showed up. He could hear their loud footfalls before he even saw them. The girl's turned their attention from him and blinked looking up to the approaching group. The gang slowed down at seeing them but didn't stop. They continued on their way toward Harry, cracking their knuckles as they went.

"Thanks for catching him for us. The little freak almost got away." Dudley said in a cocky tone. The girls both frowned at him, which was nothing new when meeting Dudley for the first time. Dudley smiled at them. "He's nothing but trouble. I'm sorry you had to be bothered with him. We'll take care of him now though." He said sneering at Harry, causing him to flinch slightly. The younger girl narrowed her eyes, causing the older one to twitch. Harry couldn't help but wonder why that was.

One of the older boys smiled at the girls weirdly. "I haven't seen either of you around. What's your names?" He asked.

The older girl blinked shaking her head. "My name is Kanna Ashburn. And this is my younger sister, Aysa Gillespie-Mason. We just moved here about a month ago." She said with a slight frown. She kept glancing at the other girl, who was frowning lightly in the direction of the school.

Dudley blinked stupidly before making a loud oh sound. "You're the ones that moved into Magnolia Crescent, right?" He frowned a moment later. "Hold on a second. If she's your sister, why does she have a different last name?" He asked looking at them in suspicion.

"I'm adopted." Aysa spoke up finally looking back toward them. Her eyes however landed on Harry. She had felt it when he ran into her. This was the lonely boy. Pain, loneliness, despair, and hopelessness came from him. He was the one that was calling for her. And by his actions he was doing so unconsciously. She could feel the pull of magic coming from him.

Magic that was being constricted and hidden. That wouldn't do. A person that denied their abilities could become dangerously ill or hurt. Though from what the pig of a boy had said she could see why he was trying to hide it. It would seem her theory about this town was right. She glanced up at the pig boy again and arched an eyebrow. "Got a problem with it?" She asked.

Dudley crossed his arms sneering at her. "You're adopted? That means you must be like the freak here!" He said in a mocking tone.

Kanna flinched and looked up glaring at the boy as she took a step forward. "Shut up fat ass. Don't talk about my sister that way, you loser." She growled in annoyance.

Dudley sputtered looking at her in shock. He raised a beefy fist waving it in her direction. "What did you say?" He demanded.

Kanna flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at him with an annoyed expression. "You heard me. So why don't you and you're little friend's leave us big kids alone." She sneered.

Aysa glanced up and nodded. "And leave him alone." She said pointing to Harry.

Dudley and the others turned to her again. "You can't tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want to do with my freakish cousin." He said.

Kanna glanced at Aysa. Her eyes widened when she saw the glare that she had and the glow that appeared in her eyes. She turned around to the boy taking a step forward and grabbing Dudley's shirt pulling him from the ground a few feet.

"Listen here tubby. If my sister says you leave him alone, you will leave him alone." She snarled in his face. "Now get away before I tell the teachers. Who will they believe the nice sweet new kids, or you?" She asked pushing him to the ground. She saw Aysa nod to her and couldn't help but feel relieved.

Dudley was helped up by his friends. "I'll get you, I'll get you both! And you just wait until dad and mum hear about this Potter." He spat and he and his friends ran away from them. Aysa frowned as she watched them leave.

Harry stared after them in shock trying to process everything that had happened. They had actually helped him. They weren't afraid of Dudley and his gang. And they said he was under their protection, or at least Aysa had. He shook his head trying to make everything make sense again.

He blinked when something tapped his head. He looked up to see Aysa standing in front of him. Her head was tilted and she was watching him with a confused expression. Suddenly she held out her hand. Harry blinked a few times looking at it in confusion. He shook his head and reached for it letting him help her up.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Harry blinked. "It's Harry. Harry Potter." He said.

Aysa nodded. "Well Harry Potter, you and I are going to be best friends." She said with a small grin as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the swing set. Kanna could only watch with a shocked expression that turned fond. 'Maybe… moving here will be good for us.' She thought following after them.

* * *

**Mira: The first few chapters will have flashbacks of Aysa's past and be more about her. After they are over it should be more equal between Harry, Aysa, and in some cases Kanna.**

**Meh**


	4. Chapter 3 Deciding Nightmare

_She blinked slowly as she looked around the room she was in. Everything was white. The fake stone walls were a pasty white. The carpeted floor was an ugly grey white. The white wooden square that was her bed and the drawers attached to the bottom of it were white ash wood. The plastic bed was white and the white scratchy cotton sheets. Even the windows had strips of white tape in X's._

_Her arms were wrapped around the rabbit her uncle had given her. The police had given it to the doctor who had Okayed it. The people who worked here had said she could have the toy but her other things were being kept until she was okay to leave. Although, they hadn't been pleased when they saw the strange looking rabbit, thinking it could do more harm to her mentality. Truthfully they had thought something that violent would only do harm. But seeing how fast she had latched onto it they had just let her be. She had never been seen without it since. That and the locket that she had caused her to start biting people when they tried to take it form her._

_She could remember being brought here. They had dragged her kicking and screaming toward a large white car that was called an ambulance. After that, thing's had gone fuzzy. From what they had told her, they had to give her something to calm down. After that she had been brought to their physiologist in the police. Questions had been given, and it was decided that she was so traumatized that she was delusional. They also feared that she was beginning to go insane when she kept saying she was seeing things._

_Thus she was brought here. They had been kind to her and had given her the toy her uncle had bought her before everything had happened. It helped her to see this wasn't a dream. That this had all really happened, it wasn't something she was making up like they claimed. Aysa knew what happened. She knew what she saw. However, she kept repeating her uncle's last words over in her mind._

_She couldn't help but hug Robbie closer. Uncle was gone just like momma. She wouldn't see them again except for in her dreams. And now she was locked in this place…_

_All because they didn't understand her… All because they thought she was seeing things. Things that they thought were nightmares of what happened. At least they had stopped asking her what had happened. They didn't believe her when she had told them the truth._

_She was trying to be strong. She was trying to do what her uncle had asked. But she was so scared and no one was helping. No one believed her. She shook her head. She knew this was all real, but she couldn't help but wish she could just wake up and this will all have been a dream._

"_Good morning, little one."_

_Aysa looked up to see the teenager that helped her in the door way. The other kids thought her weird, and she scared the other adults. Something about scary blank eyes and creepy expressions. Mrs. Julia however thought of her differently. She had told Aysa that she believed she was seeing things. That she knew she wasn't normal. Rather she thought those things were real, or they were she didn't know. But she knew that Aysa honestly believed them._

_Julia had actually been the only one really kind to her. She was nice and gave her the benefit of a doubt. She still thought something was wrong with Aysa, she could tell from her eyes. However, she was the only one not afraid of her, so Aysa ignored it._

_Julia gave her medicine and took her vitals. She wrote down how she was feeling and if she had seen anything lately. Aysa was still in a slight state of shock so unless she had to answer she didn't. She was a sad little girl. Julia tried her hardest to be kind to her, but the kid was creepy. The fact that she actually believed in these nightmares just scared the workers even more. Except for the senior members, but they just didn't care anymore about the patients._

_Aysa watched as the woman left. She sighed quietly and looked out the window to see the parking lot._

**_A week later._**

_Her feet pushed her slowly on the swing set. The dirt swirled and swayed under her moving around her feet and legs. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the bundle in her arms. Her mother's old vest and orange sleeveless turtleneck sweater, they had odd dark stains on them._

_They were wrapped around the knife which had killed her mother. A large old sketchbook was pulled against her chest. A locket was clasped tightly in her hand while the silver chain was wrapped around her neck. The last item was a stuffed pink bunny in overalls with red around its mouth and a small knife in his hand. It had been her last present from her Uncle. When she had been released this was all she wanted to keep. Everything else had been thrown away._

_She had finally been released from the hospital. She had finally been able to snap out of the shock and had been able to act normal enough to be released. She had learned one thing in that place._

_Never talk about the things she saw. No one would ever believe her, and it would make things worse._

_However, things had gotten weirder. She could do more things. She could do things she couldn't do before. When she was sad the sky always turned dark. When she wanted rain it wasn't long in coming. She could tell when bad things were going to happen to someone. She could now tell how someone was going to die instead of just when. She could hurt people._

_One of the nurses didn't like her. She had grabbed her arm and held it tightly. A minute later she had grabbed her head crying about a migraine, the blood she found coming out of her ears keeping her away._

_Aysa winced when the children in the area all shouted in happiness. She looked up and watched them. She was now in an Orphanage. It was loud, it was annoying, and like always the children were terrified of her. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be liked for who she was?_

* * *

Harry sat at his desk with a small smile on his face.

Aysa had pushed him on the swings. Then Kanna had helped both of them climb to the top of the monkey bars. That was the most fun he had ever had. No one had ever played with him before. He was too weird. That or Dudley scared them off way before break ever happened.

Aysa was a bit strange herself. She seemed reserved or at least that was how his aunt and uncle had described it. She did smile and laugh, but she seemed held back as if she kept tight control on herself. Like she kept everything sealed up in a bottle. That or she wasn't sure if it was safe to be herself. One of those nice teachers that had left said something like that once.

Kanna seemed the same but she reminded him more of those Soldiers that protected the Queen. She just seemed cautious and extremely protective, almost like a bodyguard. She seemed to honestly care about her sister, although she also seemed intimidated by her. However, she was still nice if not politely so.

Harry looked up when he heard Dudley growl from his own desk. Harry shrunk down in his seat trying to disappear. He could already see the teacher making his way over to see what he had done now.

"Can I sit here?"

Harry blinked and looked up. Aysa was standing beside him. She had a messenger bag instead of a book bag and was pointing to the desk connected to his.

Harry blinked and nodded slowly. "Yea, no one sits there. No one wants to." He muttered looking down at the desk. Something came in contact with his head. He looked up rubbing at it.

Aysa's hand was still in a fist and she brought it down to rest on his head again, although softly this time. "I happen to be asking you if I can sit there. I'm pretty sure that means I want to." She said rolling her eyes and taking the seat.

Harry just stared at her. And he continued to even after the teacher began the lesson.

* * *

Harry pulled on his coat and grabbed the falling apart book bag. He sighed as he noticed another hole ripped in the side. He wished he could ask for a new one, but the one Dudley used was still cool. He sighed and tried to tie it back together. He blinked when the bag was suddenly grabbed form his hands.

Kanna stood beside him glaring down at the sad excuse for a book bag. She poked at a few of the tied up areas and stitches, glaring at the holes. She snorted and turned his bag upside down dumping his stuff out.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, while his classmates laughed. Harry hid his face behind his bangs as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. 'I should have known. They were only pretending.' He thought and couldn't ignore the stab of pain. He started to gather up his books only to be stopped, by Kanna grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

Kanna walked over and threw the bag in the trash. "You're not using this sorry excuse for a bag." She sneered as if the object she was speaking of was a disease.

Harry looked to the floor and shuffled his feet. What could he say that would make this better? There was nothing to say. She had just thrown something away he had worked so hard on.

"I'm sure we have a spare lying around at home. Or you can use mine. I prefer my messenger case anyway." The class was silent when Aysa spoke.

Harry turned around to see her gathering his stuff up.

"That thing wouldn't have survived the journey home and I will not allow you to carry something so pathetically useless." She muttered.

Harry stared at her with wide eyes. "Wh-why? Why not?" He asked.

Aysa looked up and smiled weakly at him. "I told you. You're going to be my best friend." She said shoving his stuff in her bag. "Now let's go. I must introduce you to mother and father. They will simply adore you." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him from the silent classroom. Even the teacher seemed shocked. "Won't they big sister?" She asked.

Kanna nodded following them. "Yes." She said with a small grin. It was true. Of course they would be nice to him because he was Aysa's friend. However, they would love him either way. Harry was adorable. Those pretty bright green eyes. That messy lack hair. Broken glasses and baggy second hand clothes. Not to mention he was frail and almost sick looking. He was too skinny.

Father always had a weakness for adorable things, which was why he loved Aysa. She was just as cute as she was scary. That was why any time mother wanted to get rid of her they never did. After all, they didn't need the money anymore. Even Though father was terrified of her, he loved her as his own. He also hated anything to do with child abuse of any type. And Kanna could see he was neglected at the very least. Not to mention father loved cooking. He would have a ball trying to fatten the boy up.

And mother would take one look for him and fall for those eyes. Green was her favorite color. Not to mention she had always wanted a insecure child to take care of. All of her own children had been independent and strong. Harry looked so weak she would feel the need to protect him. That was why she signed her name up to the adoption agency anyway. And she would want to buy him new clothing immediately. Fashion had always been mother's thing, second only to shopping.

* * *

_She stood in the doorway holding her bundle. Her old family was complaining hysterically to the Head Matron._

_"There is something unnatural about that brat I'm telling you! She makes things disappear. The plants all died when she was in a bad mood. It started raining when I yelled at her. All kinds of animals follow after her. And my little Mickey swore she brought a dead bird and butterfly back to life. She knows when something's going to happen. I wouldn't be surprised if the little witch does them herself. I will not have that monster in my house any longer!" The mother screamed while she held onto the little boy in her arms._

_The dad stood behind them with a frown. He would glance back to Aysa every now and then, before turning back. The Head Matron just held her head, her eyes sadly locked on Aysa's. Aysa knew what she was looking for, and kept her face calmly blank._

_She watched the family as they left to get back to the car. The Father stopped one time to pat her on the head. He gave a small smile. "Take care of yourself." He said patting her on the shoulder before moving past her to her family._

_Aysa blinked in confusion before turning back to the Matron._

_She shook her head slightly. "We can't keep this up. That was the 16th family to return you." The woman said. "Soon the state will come and take you away. You're too valuable to them, what with your inheritance." The woman said as she rested her hand on her head._

_Aysa couldn't help but avert her eyes. She wasn't Matron's favorite but she did try and help her. She thought a good home would help her and so she tried her hardest. Aysa sighed. "I can't help it if they think of me as a dog…" She muttered._

_Matron laughed slightly as she walked back to her desk. "Return to your room, I'll find the next." She said with a sigh._

_Aysa walked along the hallway and sighed when she reached her room. Seeing as she was always brought back they had let her have her own room. It wouldn't belong to anyone else until she was adopted and kept for at least half a year. She never seemed to last more then a few weeks at the most. It had been four months since she had been brought here. And they had a feeling she was going to become one of the resident children._

_**3 Months Later**._

_Aysa's eyes were wide and wild._

_Dead._

_They were all dead._

_Why, why did they do this?_

_She looked over the bodies of her latest family. She had made a mistake. They had acted like they really cared. They had been nice. They had been kind. They had helped her with her nightmares. They had bought her a pair of glasses, the sides helped block the shadows. They had ignored the strange things that had happened and were grateful when she warned them about what was happening. It had seemed right. It had seemed perfect._

_'I should have known.' She thought. It had been a mistake. They wanted to know what was scaring her so badly. So…she wanted to show them her nightmares. She accidently brought them alive. It had been too much._

_They had panicked and…_

_She reached up with her hand, looking at the torn skin on her wrist. Blood slipped down her arm adding to the collecting puddle under her. It was the same with her other wrist, the torn skin stinging and growing numb now. She gurgled slightly, although they hadn't gotten all the way through her neck was very, very sore._

_'I understand now. They never believed me… They only did those things to 'help' me. They thought if everything stopped I would be better… They…they never believed me.' She thought the tears sliding down her face._

_She looked over to the mangled remains. She understood what her Uncle had said now. When they had been trying to kill her one of the monsters had protected her. They were dog like with peeling bloody flesh. They had jumped up on them and tore them to pieces._

_Now, now she had been able to return everything back to normal by touching her mother's locket. They just lay there torn to pieces, and she sat knelt here bleeding and crying. She couldn't trust them. She couldn't trust anyone. She was so tired of all of this. So…so tired. She was tired of trying. Tired of being lied to and tricked. And she was tired of crying._

_She reached up wiping her tears away, smearing blood along her face. She blinked looking up when the police arrived. She just sat there. She didn't move. She didn't speak. She just let them drag her off and fix her wounds, she was tired of fighting. Her eyes were blank and empty._

_She was done._

_'Happy birthday to me...Happy birthday...to...me...'_

**_..._**

_She stared out the window as they drove a far distance. She looked up when they finally reached a large white building._

**_'Welcome to Silent Hope Asylum.'_**_The sign read._

_'So they are locking me up again. Only at a crazy place. I wonder… how long will I be here?' She wondered._

_The police had gotten a hold of her old doctor and the Matron. They had both agreed to try this out. She wondered what her account manager would do. He has understood her to an extent. Apparently everything that had happened to her had happened to her mother as well. He understood, he knew everything she saw and said was real. He felt like an older brother sometimes._

_She looked up when the car stopped and the door was opened. She stepped out, bandages around her throat and wrists. It had been a day since the incident and she hadn't spoken since._

* * *

Harry couldn't help but blush under all the attention was receiving. From the moment he had walked through the door with Aysa and Kanna he had been fussed over. He had been extremely startled and almost frightened at first. However, Aysa had smiled slightly at him before moving away toward the staircase.

Their mother Poe Ashburn was pulling at his clothing and making annoyed sounds. A tape measure was being wrapped around his frame while she mumbled about what colors would go good together. It would appear that Poe was a very famous fashion designer and she couldn't stand seeing anyone in rags such as his. She was also grumbling angrily about talking to his Aunt and Uncle about proper clothing.

Ciel Ashburn, their father was glaring out the window at his Number 4 every few minutes. He was talking about making sure his Aunt and Uncle knew about proper child care. In between these two things he was asking what Harry's favorite meals were and writing everything down in a notebook. He would giggle and squeal every now and then saying how cute he was, while she would coo and say how gorgeous his eyes were.

Kanna leaned on the banister to the second floor with an amused expression on her face. It had been a long time since either of them had a boy to fuss over. The last one had been Judas, however that had been years ago. Judas had died not too many months ago. It had been a plane crash. Aysa had never been the most open or happy girl, but ever since his death she had closed off completely. However, Poe and Ciel had both bonded with to an extent and gotten a bit closer to Aysa during their grief.

Kanna had promised Judas to look after Aysa when he had left, and she would continue to do so no matter what. She and Judas had been close to Aysa since the moment they had met her. Unlike their other siblings and other family members. She shook her head slightly and looked out the window. For some reason she felt the same need to protect Harry that she did for Aysa. She narrowed her eyes. If that fat tub of lard bothered him again she would hurt him. Badly. He would learn what a future Military woman could do.

Aysa kept her eyes straight on Harry as her parents circled him. 'Magic. I can feel it on him. Mother had written about Wizards once in her sketch book. Perhaps he is one. From how she put it my father had also been a Wizard. I'll have to ask Henri what he knows about all of this. If mother knew of wizards or magical people he most likely does as well. She did tell him everything. Maybe I can help Harry somehow. There must be some books or something.' She thought as she watched Harry fidget and blush.

'If he is a wizard why is he allowing himself to be abused like he is? Whenever my old fosters tried I would lash out… Maybe our abilities are different? Am I magical? Mother seemed to speak of them as if she wasn't one...' She wondered tilting her head.

She shrugged. 'I guess it doesn't matter. I'll take care of him from now on. I had always wanted a baby brother. And even if he turns out to be older then me, I'll still think of him as my little brother. He's just got something about him that screams protect me. And I will.' She thought her eyes narrowed in determination.


	5. Chapter 4 Dreaming Nightmare

_Aysa smiled sweetly at the nurse as she helped brush her long hair. The nurse smiled sweetly back. Mary Jane was so happy that the cute little girl had finally left that comatose state. When she had arrived she had been able to move and act normally. However, she had never spoken or done anything unless asked. She had slowly gotten worse. Until the point that she wouldn't move even if she was wide awake. The bags grew around her eyes as she became sicker and weaker. She was so fragile and ill. _

_All she would do was sit or lay there. However it had been her personal nurse that had helped her improvement. All the workers had gotten attached to the small little girl. They would admit she was strange. Flowers died around her. Her presence seemed to age the rooms the longer she was there. The other patients were terrified of her. And she never slept and seemed to see things they couldn't. However, they had still fallen in love with her and her strangeness. They were protective of her really._

_Helen her main nurse had said something about how her hands would twitch. The things she seemed to lock her gaze on were paintings and windows. And back when she had come here she was always scribbling something. Sometimes they would be doodles, other times they looked like a strange language. She had gone out and bought a sketchbook and notepad. She had given them to her and they had gained her first reaction after she had seen them. She had blinked slowly and smiled shyly before holding them close to her chest and closeing her eyes. _

_For the first time in 8 months she had fallen asleep. She slept for 4 days straight._

_4 moths later and she was good enough to leave. It was going to be a birthday present for her. _

_Mary Jane smiled happily and watched as Aysa grinned back to her. Inside, she like the others was sad that she would be leaving. But they were happy she was okay. She was reacting normally. They knew she still knew things she shouldn't and that she still saw things. The nurses and doctors had taught her to be normal though. _

_Seeing her powers in action, they knew she wasn't normal. But she was their Aysa. They would help her in any way they could. So they had taught her the proper way people were supposed to do things. They taught her how to read people. To know what they were thinking and how to read even the hardest shells. They loved Aysa, and they knew if she did change she wouldn't be herself. And they knew she would be happier on the outside._

_Today it was goodbye._

_Mary Jane sighed but braided the pretty ebony hair. "Are you excited?" She asked the happy little girl. _

_Aysa nodded giving her a bright smile. "Yea. I can't wait to see Matron again or Henri again." She said as she continued to draw in her sketchbook. It was a picture of her mother in her old clothing holding a gun. It was pointing toward a blonde haired woman in a long black gothic like dress. _

_Mary Jane frowned tilting her head. "Henri is your accountant correct?" She asked. _

_Aysa nodded. "Yes. He lives in France with his family, but he had met mother here in America. Henri was a family friend and helped her with her finances. Then one day he became her manager and accountant. Apparently her manager was cheating her out of a lot of money. Henri took on her on then and refused to let her even think of hiring another because of it. He has always been like an older brother then me. Seeing as I had only one uncle." She said smiling at Robby._

_Mary Jane smiled and finished her hair. Helping the girl gather up her stuff she walked her toward the entrance. There all the nurses said their goodbyes and gained hugs. The doctors that could make it wished her well. _

_Aysa waved happily to them as she left the building. She looked up smiling at the boring looking man. _

_He smiled back and ruffled her hair. "Hello there little one." He said with a smile. "You have to come over and meet my little Gabriella. And Fleur had been asking for you. You're 7 now right?" He said with a slight French accent. _

_Aysa smiled up at him and nodded. "Yes, and I'll make sure I get up there." She said. _

_He nodded grinning. "Now let's see if we can find a family that will do anything for money." He said as he led her toward the car. _

_Aysa nodded. "Yes. I am through with being passed around and treated as an animal." She said with a a sad frown that faded as her face grew cold and closed off._

* * *

**_Dear Henri,_**

**_How have you been? I am happy to hear Fluer has been accepted to a Prestigious Academy in France. How has her first year been? And how is Gabby? We have to meet up again, I miss having someone to play with that isn't afraid of me. Speaking of fear... I have met a boy yesterday... He has this odd feel coming from him, the Shades have whispered words of Magic. Mother also mentioned it before. So...I think he has this Magic, a Wizard I think? Anyway, I was wondering if you knew anything about all of this?_**

**_Aside that, our move had been successful. We now live at 19 Magnolia Crescent of Little Whinning in Surrey, England. Its one of those perfect boring cookie cutter places. I think that's how Kanna explained it at least. Everything is exactly the same. The flowers, the grass level, the fences, the paint, the house shapes... _**

**_It's already causing Poe's teeth to grind. You know she loves to stand out. Their have already been talk of renovations... We bought one of the largest properties, not in house as I said they are all the same. However, we have one of the largest amounts of land. Or that's how Ciel explained it. Really we just have a big yard. Poe was even mentioning something about buying our neighboring house, it's empty, but Ciel said that was too much and not necessary._**

**_Oh, my new friend. That's right Henri I have a friend! I think he might just be a real friend this time too! He's all alone just like me... His cousin was beating him up this morning, and none of other kids tried to help... Even the teacher's ignored or sneered at him. That's why I think this friendship might be real and work! He knows what its like...to be alone, to be hated, to be ignored... I think I can trust him, and I have this need to protect him. Even the Shades are extremely protective of him._**

**_His name is Harry Potter! He lives at Number 4 Privet Drive, that's a few streets away from mine. _**

**_Hoping_****_ to hear from you soon and that everything is well. _**

**_Sincerely, Alyssa Melantha Gillespie-Mason.  
_**

**_P.S. I'm wondering if I can drop the Mason from my name...Advice? I don't truthfully have any connection to it._**

* * *

Aysa stared at the flickering flames as she stood before the fire place of the entry hall. The flames danced and jumped as if trying to move closer to her… Yet, she kept a safe distance. She could hear the whispers of the shadows…to beware the fire. She knew fire was dangerous in more ways than most. She admired its beauty and power, but knew she above all should fear and avoid it. And she wasn't quite sure why… She knew it had something to do with the Order, to an extent…

The Chaos, The Cosmos, The Darkness, The Light, The World, The Abyss, The Life, and The Death…

These were the eight entities that governed all. The entities were living, breathing, thinking, and real. They did not have bodies of their own or a true form however they were none the less real and all powerful. They were the beings that had been in existence since began existence. They had powers that were beyond human limitations or understanding. However, because of this they were too powerful… Each of the entities had a realm, a dimension, of their own. These were where their true powers and full abilities were released and used.

Outside of their lands however, they were limited. They had the abilities to do whatever they wished of course…but they could only interfere with the living beings to a certain limit. Because of this, the entities always had a host or a vessel created for them. There was always one in existence; if one died it was replaced. That however did not mean that the vessel or host was always used. The entities truthfully rarely ever used their human counterpart. Perverting to leave the living beings alone and awakened if it was 'NEEDED'. There had been several cases of this in history, and even times when the entities awoke if only from boredom.

One such case was when The Darkness and The Light got bored and decided to play. Morganna LeFay was the Host of The Darkness, while Merlin was the host of The Light. Morganna however had been a special case with The Darkness. As such she was the first ever to be 'crowned' and named royalty by an Entity. The Darkness named her the Queen of its dimension Avalon.

Avalon was the only realm that had ever been recorded to the knowledge of the beings. The other Entities had never allowed the knowledge or name of its realm to fall to the Knowledge of Beings. Only the Abyss's Realm was known, simply because the Abyss was the Abyss…however, it was the hardest of them all to reach.

The Darkness as all Entities had a Religion, a following. It was for its servants, those that were aligned with it, those that were gifted by it. Humans had found the religion and had become faithful servants. The Land of Silent Shadows, thus became a a land that welcomed The Darkness. The Darkness saturated the land, bringing it to life and filling it with its powers. However, the servants were soon forcefully removed from the land. The land grew angry at their treatment and lashed out.

Not long after the Religion was found by the new humans. They then corrupted the Religion…perverting it and changing it to their beliefs…twisting it. Thus, The Darkness returned to Avalon…however, the land had become soaked with The Darkness and traces remained. From them, the beliefs and following of the new Religion became true and real. The twisted new Order corrupted and tainted the once Pure Darkness, turning it into the Religion the Order followed.

Aysa knew this land was Silent Hill.

Aysa also knew that she was connected to the darkness of the Order, however her connection to The Darkness was much stronger and overwhelmed her connection to Silent Hill. The only thing that remained where the monster's that was loyal to her. The ones created by Alyssa, Heather, and any other that had been dragged into the Nightmare. They protected her from the monsters that had been created by the Order and their God. Otherwise, the darkness that remained in Silent Hill called out to her. Craving to return to The Darkness and become whole once more. However, with how tainted it had become it could not…

Aysa shook her head and sighed. She took a deep breath and allowed the cold yet soothing feel of the shadows to wrap around her. Within moments the flames became black and see trough, almost like a cloth of thin see through fabric. Aysa looked down at the letter in her hand and tossed it in. The letter moved as if rolling on the smooth waves of the ocean before fading. The flames flickered before they roared returning to glowing orange. Aysa was quick to step back and turn away from it. She could hear Ciel trying to talk Harry into another piece of cake and moved toward the dining room.

She stood there staring at the sight in front of her. Ciel was indeed trying to push another piece of cake on an embarrassed and full looking Harry. Poe was finishing off a cocktail that she held elegantly between her fingers. She could see Kana packing the rest of the deserts away, while the cook was cleaning the kitchen up and placing everything away. It was moments like this, she felt...average... She didn't believe in being normal. However, she didn't feel Socially retarded or emotionally stunted. No, she was just a girl with her family.

Completely...average...

For some reason, she had a feeling that was something she craved. Not so much being average, but... Not even accepted. She just wanted to find... Chewing on her tongue she blocked out the whispers in her mind as she made her way back to her seat, pushing the plate away from Harry and patting Ciel on the head. She didn't know what she wanted, but she liked what she had right now.

Aysa blinked tilting her head. She had been watching the two Shades all day since meeting Harry. They never left his side, not once. One seemed to cling to him, almost as if to comfort...the other was like a protector. It reminded her of the Shades she was away remained with her. She tilted her head thoughtfully as she watched them. She could feel a pulse...

* * *

Harry wasn't really sure what he felt at the moment. He was so overwhelmed... His stomach was aching form the food he had eaten... He didn't hurt anywhere. He wasn't painfully exhausted like he normally was, no it was a warm comfortable sleepiness that seemed to feel him. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. However, for some reason the feeling was familiar...it brought warmth and a feeling of safety to him. Along with a lingering sadness. He was rather confused by it.

He sat on the bed staring out the window. His hands clutching at the material of the pajama's that he had borrowed. It would seem neither Kana or Aysa were very feminine. Because of this they had mostly unisex clothing with a few male or female mixed in. Harry himself couldn't tell the difference. In his mind girl clothes were skirts and stuff and guy clothes were just clothes... Aysa shared his opinion apparently, that and she hated pink. Even saying the word had given her an odd expression and a hiss similar to Mrs. Figg's cats.

They were warm...and they fit him. He and Aysa weren't that far off in size, and Poe said Heather Grey suited the two of them. All Harry knew was that it was a grey that looked soft. If that was even possible. Aysa had wandered off sometime ago, and Kana was checking over her homework. Ciel had already offered to hep Harry with his own. It had been strange and...weird. He did understand a few things he had been confused about though! Not that it mattered. His teacher would barely check overt it...

However, Ciel had been so happy to help him. Apparently Kana wouldn't let him help her, and Aysa didn't even bring hers home. So despite the uselessness of it, he was happy that he had let the man help him.

Harry's eyes darted over the room. It was the guest room, it was quite nice. He knew there was some kind of theme or something to it, but he didn't know what it was... He shook his head a few moments later after trying to think of it. He knew it was getting late but...he was a fraid of going to sleep. Of find out that this was all a horribly wonderful dream...

Harry opened his eyes slowly and stared at the blue sky in confusion. He didn't know what was going on. Wasn't he at 19 Mongolia Crescent? Or...maybe he fell asleep? He didn't know... Shaking his head he pushed himself up. He looked down taking in the strange clothes he was wearing with a tilt of his head. There was a robe, and beneath it was some rather old fashioned design of clothing. It was a bit strange...

"Harry, darling..."

Harry blinked and looked to the voice that had spoken to him. Standing in front of him was a woman, a very pretty woman. She was bent over toward him, he bright auburn hair falling over her shoulders. She had healthy pink toned pale skin, a heart shaped face, and more importantly green almond shaped eyes exactly like his own...

"M...Mum..." He whispered wide eyed.

The woman smiled softly holding out her arms toward him. "Come here baby..." She said softly with a loving smile.

Harry could feel his eyes burning, as he pushed himself up and into the woman's arms. He could feel her own wrap around him tightly as she pulled him close. Harry squeezed his eyes closed taking in the scent of summer and lilies. He could feel her her lips brush against the side of his head, before she rested her own on top of his. He found himself in her lap she she moved to her knees sitting on the ground.

"My Hadriean, my little Hadriean..." She whispered softly, heavily.

Harry merely smiled brightly burrowing tightly into her embrace.

* * *

Aysa blinked watching as a smile crossed his face. A small almost sad smile crossed her lips as she stared at the sight. Turning her head she stared at the other Shade, her mother's locket hanging from her hand. "I'm sorry... I'm not that strong with The Darkness yet. I still can only hear Shadows...so this is all I can do for now. When I'm a bit stronger I can send both of you..." She muttered. She continued to stare at it for some time before nodding. "Goodnight then. She'll return when the dream ends..."

Aysa said before turning and heading in the direction of her own room.

* * *

_Aysa sat in the large leather chair. She twirled a piece of black hair between her fingers as her eyes stayed locked on the screen before her. It had been around 3 months since she had left the Asylum. She blinked as she glanced between the images on the screen. "So these are families that have joined the adoption plan, but also are more obsessed with money then anything else?" She asked quietly as her arm tightened around Robby._

"_That is correct." Henri said as he frowned. "I don't feel comfortable with this. However, it does seem the only way to keep you safe." He said crossing his arms._

_Matron sighed and rubbed her temples. "I agree. I would rather know they will look after because of money, then have you hurt or betrayed once more." She said with a disgusted sneer as she thought of her last guardians._

_Aysa smiled at them both and looked back up at the pictures on the screen. Glancing down she looked over the open folders. "Only one of them seems good. One of the families actually could work. The youngest son and daughter aren't normal. The son seems to be interested in the occult, who wants to be a vampire or at least star in a movie as one. While the daughter is a Wiccan, who wishes to become a Navy Marine and oddly enough wants to be a world famous assassin. I think they would be the best choice." She muttered, with a small frown. She didn't like the plan either, but it was the safest option. _

_The matron nodded. "Very well, the Ashburn family shall be called in at once." She said._


	6. Chapter 5 Growing Nightmare

Harry woke up slowly to something running through his hair. He smiled softly, clinging to the memory of his mum. He had never seen a picture of his mum before... She was so pretty...and she had made him feel safe, protected, loved. He was addicted to it, to those feelings he had felt in that dream. He knew it had been a dream, there was nothing else it could have been. His mum was dead. However, he liked to think that his dreams had shown him his mum as she would have been. He needed to hope so...

He slowly opened his eyes and frowned in confusion. 'This isn't my cupboard…' He thought. He started to panic, suddenly humming was heard. He blinked and found that the humming was slowly calming him down. His mind relaxed and he remembered yesterday. 'That's right. Aysa and Kanna brought me home. Then Mrs. Poe and Mr. Ciel started complaining about my relatives. Aysa wouldn't let me go home yesterday, and her parents told my Aunt that I was staying here…' he thought. He sighed in content happiness. 'It wasn't a dream. Well at least that part wasn't...' He thought in relief.

He smiled and nuzzled the lap his head was laying in. The fingers continued to run through his hair and he felt like he could just fall back asleep. Everything felt so safe and warm. And there was this odd yet addicting flower smell. It was bitter and very sweet at the same time. And something that reminded him of fresh snow seemed to be mixed with it... And something…dark that made him think of shadows and a hint of something metallic. For some reason the humming almost seemed to enhance the scent.

"What are you humming?" He mumbled sleepily.

"You're not here." Harry blinked and turned his head to look up at Aysa. She sat with a peaceful expression on her face as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm here." Harry said in confusion.

Aysa smiled sweetly down at him and chuckled slightly. "The song is called you're not here. My mother used to sing it to me when I was little." She said.

Harry smiled at her sheepishly and almost reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "You mean your real mom?" He asked.

Aysa nodded with a hum. "Yea. It was either that or Silent Town. But Silent Town is sadder and should only be sung when upset or depressed. And a Letter form the past. Though that one is personal. There was also a love song but I didn't pay much attention to it. I could find it though. Then there was Room of Angles… But that song is only made for death… And I'm the one that made it. I think I like making my own songs because of her, though I haven't had inspiration lately." She said.

Harry blinked but nodded. "I see." He muttered, looking down. A second later he looked back up shyly. "Will you sing it for me?" he asked.

Aysa paused in mid stroke and nodded slowly. "Sure." She said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"_**Blue sky to forever. The green grass blows in the wind, dancing.**_

_**It would be…a much better sight…with you, with me.**_

_**If you hadn't met me…I'd be fine on my own, baby.**_

_**Never felt so lonely. Then you came along.**_

_**So now what…should I do?**_

_**I'm strung out, addicted to you.**_

_**My body aches, now that you're gone.**_

_**My supply fell through…**_

_**Gladly gave me everything you had and more…**_

_**You craved my happiness.**_

_**When you made me feel joy, it made you smile.**_

_**But now, I feel your stress…**_

_**Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair…, no.**_

_**And who has time for tears?**_

_**Never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love…**_

'_**Til now…"**_

Harry opened his eyes, and looked up to Aysa. She hadn't really sang the song, more like hummed along with the words. Harry could tell Aysa wasn't a singer. She was staring ahead with a small smile on her lips. Harry reached up and grabbed a piece of her hair and pulled. She looked down blinking.

Harry smiled. "I like it." He said quietly. Aysa's expression softened and she leant down kissing him on the forehead. Harry blushed brightly but smiled up at her again.

She pulled back and moved his bangs away from his scar. "One day I'll let you hear the others. And I'll play you Promise." She said.

Harry blinked. "Promise?" He asked in confusion.

Aysa nodded. "Promise is a song that has no words. Because the music itself is a Promise. I'll make it for you one day, as my Promise to you. Or at least...that's how it was explained to me." She said. Harry tilted his head causing her to smile pushing his hair back over the scar. "You'll understand once you hear it." She said with a slight grin. A knock came to the door.

"Aysa, Harry it's time for breakfast." Kana's voice came through the door before her feet walked away.

Harry sat up on the bed and turned to look at Aysa who was still kneeling on it. He frowned in worry taking in the darkness beneath her eyes which seemed a little darker tonight. He reached up and touched her cheek bone. "Did you not sleep?" He asked in worry.

Aysa shook her head grabbing his hand. "I rarely sleep. I have very bad nightmares… And even when I do it is nowhere near restful." She muttered, and pulled him from the bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a boy's uniform. She handed it out to Harry with a slight grin. "Were about the same. Both too small and too skinny. We ordered the girls and boys uniforms. As you know by now, Kanna and I can't stand being normal." She said.

Harry giggled slightly grinning back. Aysa smiled at him and grabbed the rabbit she had introduced as Robby, before leading him to the bathroom so he could change and get ready. Once they were done they headed down to the dinning room. Harry peeked in the kitchen to see the cook already at work. It felt strange to not be cooking himself or at least helping...

Harry looked down at the food on his plate. It was strange. He had the same amount as Aysa. It wasn't much but more then he was used to. He looked up and saw the others had more. He frowned and turned to Aysa with a worried expression. Aysa understanding smile at him leaning over.

"We can tell you don't eat much normally. If we give you anymore you'll get sick. You have to build up your stomach. I have the same amount because I have never been able to eat much, I get ill easily." She said in a low tone.

Harry's eyes widened and he nodded smiling shyly at Poe and Ciel.

Ciel grinned back. "Once you can stomach more, you can have as much as you want." He said understanding.

Harry nodded blushing. He grinned down at his plate and happily took a bite. He got to eat with the others and he didn't have to cook it. Was it wrong that he was enjoying it?

A frown crossed his face. 'Though why can't Aysa eat much?' he wondered in worry. She seemed healthy to him. But even he knew she was too small too skinny and she did look sick…

* * *

_She stared at the group before her. The father was looking at her in curiosity as well as slight pity and fear. The mother saw something that could help her career, although that didn't hide the fear and hatred coming from her. The two children where the ones that held her attention. _

_The girl, Kana, stared at her in an almost look of awe. Aysa knew she was staring at her aura. The frozen darkness that had always been apart of her. Such an icy shade of blue, looking like snow and ice, mixed with the purplish black of the shadows. She could sense the malice that Aysa held deep buried beneath her heart. Her hatred for humanity growing every passing day. _

_The boy, Judas, however… was special. He could see them too, she could tell. His eyes were darting over the shades that she knew surround her. Their screeching almost damaging her ears with its high pitched frequency. But she knew how to ignore them. It would seem she picked right after all. They weren't like her; she didn't think anyone ever would or could be. However, they weren't bound by the normal. They knew that humans weren't the only rulers of this accursed dirt ball. _

_Judas took a step forward, Kana hesitantly following. Judas and Aysa stared at one another. Slowly he reached out a hand pausing and holding it toward her. Aysa blinked tilting her head as she watched them. A moment later she held out her hand as well. Reaching up she placed her palm against his. She blinked as the world around them shifted becoming the nightmare she saw in her dreams. She looked around in curiosity._

_Judas's eyes drifted to rest behind her._

_A large man stood, his skin covered in blood and a large gaping wound lay at his chest, as if something had torn a whole through him. He wore a grey jacket like he would see on a detective. He wore bloodied white pants and no shoes, is feet torn and bloody some of his toenails ripped off. His right arm had become gun like almost as if it had been melted into him. While he held a large cleaver in his left, though the blade was shaped like a dagger. His face was covered by a large hat that would almost make you think of a scarecrow. It covered his whole face, except for the glowing grey eyes that came form the shadows._

_To his right stood a female. Her skin looked as if it was thousands of blood trails that dripped along her, her skin a dark red shade. She wore a short sleeved turtle neck sweater, with a sleeveless vest over top. A flashlight in the pocket at her chest. A short skirt and knee high boots covered her bottom. A cell phone clipped to her skirt. He couldn't tell what her outfit was colored. It all seemed brown and crème, but that was more the fact that it was all so blood stained. She wore wrist bands, and held and gun in her left hand and a katana in her right. Glowing gold eyes stared at him emotionlessly looking like molten lava almost. Her hair was a mixture of gold and black, it was cut short falling in her eyes. At her chest was large blood stain that continued to drip and grow slowly._

_Beside her was a woman dressed in a glowing white kimono or robe. She had glowing pale skin. Her hair was as brown and glossy as raven wings, and her eyes were a bright glowing silver coming from crystal blue water. It almost looked like Mercury. They were warm and caring, at peace and serene. She was clean, prime, and proper. She seemed to be perfect in almost everyway. A warm smile on her face, giving one the feeling of being in a loving mothers presence._

_To her right and peeking around Aysa's legs was a child. She looked to be around 6 or so. She had a white glow around her that just screamed purity. She had short black hair and soft brown eyes. Her hands held onto Aysa's pants. Standing beside her was a bog, or what could be described as one. It looked as if had been skinned, though some pieces of fur still clung to it in a decaying sight. It looked slimy, and it had sharp razor teeth, its fangs going out of the skin of its mouth. The dog had no eyes they looked to have been torn out and sown up._

_At the end of the line of people behind her were two nurses. The first was pretty, with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. However, despite her pretty appearance, her clothing was different. Her skin was a chalky white. She wore a nurse's uniform, but it was bloodied and torn up. The top looked as if it had been ripped over to her ribs, the buttons missing with thread hanging and revealing her pasty flesh. The bottom looked as if it had been wrinkled or held in a fist, pulled up and twisted around her thighs. Though it had been torn also so it covered everything. Her throat had a large gash sliding across it. The skin ripped apart in a grotesque manner. And blood flowing from it to drip down her skin, leaving rivers of shinny crimson. Her nails were claw like sharp and thick. She held multiple scalpels in one hand; while the other held a dagger that she ran her cheek against the smooth side of. Her eyes locked on Aysa with a look of love. The second__ nurse stood behind her with her arms wrapped around the first so he couldn't really see her. Her hair however was golden blonde, and her eyes a beautiful blue. She seemed like a happy cheerful person. She watched Aysa with the same expression as the other._

_The last thing to see, besides that world, or the blood and metal around them, was Aysa herself. Standing there with long black mattered hair. Her __skin colorless and her __eyes glowing purple, yet from the center glowed a mixture of silver gold similar to the other two women. She wore a purple dress with long sleeves. A pair of black tights and boots covered her feet and legs. Black was spread along her skin, making her look diseased or decayed. Black surrounded and trailed from her eyes almost as if a mockery of tears. A cruel smile was her expression, her eyes flashing with hatred and loathing. But there was an interest that seemed spark as she stared back at Judas and Kana. Her eyes almost looked black from the cruel insanity that swirled inside them the complete lack of humanity seemed to make the madness something more. Something brilliant and intelligent._

_Judas knew Kana was also seeing this. The tight grip she had on the back of his shirt proved that. However, he knew she had the same feeling and resolve that he held. "Welcome, little sister." He said, slowly dropping his hand. The being smirked at him in cold yet amusing insanity as she and the others faded. _

_Aysa however, merely gave him a confused look and tilted her head, a small smile crossing her lips._

* * *

Aysa smiled slightly as she pushed Harry on the swing set. Harry couldn't help but smile and laugh slightly as the air rushed past him. He had never been pushed before. Usually he would just sit there until one of the bullies pushed him off. This was the first time since kindergarten that someone had played with him.

Kana watched both of them from her place on the monkey bars. 'I haven't seen Aysa this happy since big brother died.' She thought crossing her arms. She tilted her head smiling slightly as she took in the sight the two made. 'Aysa's been so frail since we met. She's always been so weak and gets sick easily. Yet she actually is doing something. She's been running around, pushing swings, and playing games with Harry. I'm happy she seems to have gotten her strength back but I also worry. She's going to crash eventually. Her body isn't used to so much activity.' She couldn't help but sigh as she remembered the day they had met.

She still remembered the true Aysa. The one that hid behind her blank face. Her darker half. But somehow Kana knew that the true Aysa was the one giving those smiles now. They weren't fake. Something about this boy was making Aysa feel. Kana wasn't sure if she should be scared or not… She wondered if Aysa was going to introduce Harry to her real self…

Kana's head shot up when she heard the bell ring. Jumping from the monkey bars she landed on her feet and pushed off toward her two charges. She knew the teachers were unsure how to react to her being in their classes. She was too old and had already passed the grades. However, a simple excuse from the family doctor had it so she had to be placed in Aysa's class. Aysa's health was too horrible to be left unchecked.

Aysa and Harry looked up when Kana walked over. Aysa grabbed the chains of the swing and helped Harry slow down. She stumbled almost falling face first into the dirt from teh action. Kana reached out grabbing the back of her shirt and helping her up right. Kana smirked at Aysa as she pouted, Harry giggling behind his hand. The three made their way toward the school building.

'_**He needs to be protected…'**_ Aysa tilted her head to listen in art class. _**'There is darkness inside him, yes… So powerful, so beautiful, so delicious, and so pure…. However, he has been tainted. A vile darkness one that disgusts us and is not worth the power it holds had corrupted him. It is sickening and corroding him. Slowly causing his darkness to decay into a weaker more shallow form. We need to introduce him to **__The__** darkness. It can stop the decay. It will also help his darkness grow and keep it pure. Such power, and it all belongs to our little one. We must protect and nurture our little one.'**_

Aysa frowned lightly, thoughtfully._ 'Are you sure... I haven't even been introduced to The Darkness yet... What if it overwhelms him, what if he cannot handle it?'_ She questioned her other side.

_**'That is because you are still afraid. You are still afraid to take that final step. You are afraid of being too weak... You are ready for this step. Both of you are...'**_

Aysa chews on her tongue her face hidden by her bangs. _'I...I guess, if he does so I will as well...'_ She thought.

_**'The Guardians agree. Mother wants revenge upon his family, but we know it is not yet time. Uncle demands that we make sure our claim on him can not be revoked. He wants our little one strong enough to be safe if we are far or taken and locked up again. Pet wants to drink the blood of those that have caused his own to shed. While Healer demands we help him heal. Mentally and physically. There is something wrong with his mental state. For one so naturally dark he is bathed in light.'**_

Aysa winced at the disgusted hiss that came from her other. Her other, her darker side, was the her connected to The Darkness. Her True self... For her to say something about the light meant Harry was saturated in it, and unnaturally so.

_**'**__The __**darkness is not pleased. Say's something is stopping him from accepting and reaching for his darkness. And Child says there is something holding him back… A prophecy has been connected to him. A prophecy that needs to be broken and turned void. **__The__** Darkness will cure him of the thread connecting him. We can't have our little one be connected to anyone but our self.'**_

The voice whispered harshly in her ear causing her to frown, her hand clenching at her desk. Palms digging into the wood as it cracked causing the jagged pieces to dig into her skin. Blood trailed along the white wood staining the pure color, as the true Aysa glared from her shell for a split second.

She took a breath and the shell took over again._ 'Don't worry; our little one will not be bound to this mortal world. Unless he wishes it, and even then he will always be apart of ours.' _She declared wiping her blood stained hands in her hair.


	7. Chapter 6 Embracing Nightmare

Harry couldn't help but fidget every now and then. The Dursley's had invited the Ashburn's to their house for dinner. He just knew it was going to be a disaster. He didn't want them to know how he was treated. He liked the Ashburn's and he didn't want them to be disgusted with him because of what his Aunt and Uncle said. Also after seeing their house he was embarrassed about the fact that he didn't have anything. He wasn't sure how this was going to end. He was thankful in a way.

Poe had requested Harry stay and then come over with them. So he wasn't the one making dinner tonight. His Aunt usually didn't trust him with dinner for new neighbors or business partners of Vernon's, however that didn't stop her from ordering him to prepare and help her. Since he would be arriving with the Ashburn's there was no way that could happen. Because of this he would actually be able to eat dinner with them. Seeing as he would be coming with the others, they couldn't say he was sick or somewhere else. Since he hadn't gone home since that day he wasn't sure about how this was going to go. He was scared of how angry they would be…

He blinked when Aysa started running her fingers through his hair and sighed. He was lying on her bed, and she had pulled his head into her lap. Harry had followed her to her room, instead of going to the guest room again. He found that he liked her room. She had a desk with a computer, a large old fashioned trunk filled with notebooks, a bookcase filled with books, and her bed which was a large canopy. It wasn't anything great, but he liked it.

There were also collections covering her walls, of odd and old weapons or paintings. There was one leveled stand that held little knickknacks, crystals and gems, glass figurines and items, snow globes, and dragons…Aysa had an addiction to dragons it seemed. Dragons, tigers, wolves, and foxes… The comforter was a large white tiger. A large dream catcher with a wolf hung over her bed. There was a rug made out of fox fur. A clock made of dragons, a dagger set with dragons, a plate set with dragons. Lots of wolf pictures. A collection of fox tails. And the pillows all had tigers or the strips. Any extra blankets and sheets were of foxes and wolves. Yes, he really liked her room.

He looked up to see that she was looking off into the distance once more. Her eyes were blank yet it looked like she was watching something in amusement. Harry blinked tilting her head. "What are you looking at?" He couldn't help but ask. He flushed in embarrassment when she looked down with a thoughtful expression. Her hand paused for a moment as she stared at him with her head tilted. Harry blinked and shook his head.

There were times when he looked at Aysa and saw someone else. They looked just like her, but their eyes glowed and they seemed…dark. Not necessarily evil, just cold and dark… Like now it almost looked like that face was watching him with fond amusement. It was strange how the face looked so cruel and emotionless, and yet looked so loving and compassionate. He would blink and her face would be back to that blank emotionless stare. The only difference was that the smile she gave him was the same as the other. That and with both of the faces there was one thing that was always there. Hiding behind the other emotions or cold detachment was one thing, insanity. He knew Aysa wasn't fully there. He knew she wasn't sane.

Aysa blinked snapping both of them from their thought**. '_He's ready you know. He can already see the true side. He can already see the darkness that is us. Trust our little one, he is ours to protect.'_** Aysa nodded. _'Understood…' _She thought.

"I don't sleep, because I see things, Harry dear. And the things I see aren't normal. They are dark and twisted. True Nightmares. The only thing is… the nightmares are indeed true. They are real." She said running her fingers through his hair once more. Harry blinked looking up at her in concern.

"These nightmares are a part of me. Listen love, not all Darkness is bad or evil. In fact Darkness simply is. Just as the light. It is only made evil and bad by those that misuse it. Just as the light become's corrupted by those that abuse it. I am a being of darkness. I have embraced this and accepted it since I realized the Darkness is possessive and protective. It will never betray me, never abandon me, never hurt me, and it will never leave me alone. These facts alone are what scares people away, its obsessive nature frightens others…" She said with a scowl on her face, before it cleared away.

"However, the darkness loves all its children, loves all its beings and creators. The Darkness will protect you from anything and everything if you accept it. However, it also gets jealous when those that aren't or haven't been proved worthy get too close. Thus it will take things into its own hands. It will test them and it will get rid of those that would cause you harm or betray you. I am a part of the Darkness. And so are you." She said leaning down and kissing his forehead, bypassing the scar. "The Darkness wants to meet you. It wants to protect you, and love you, and become a part of you. But you have to accept this, Harry. Otherwise the Darkness will always scare you because you won't understand its means or purpose." She said smoothing his hair down. "Do you understand?" She asked.

Harry stared up at her with wide eyes as he thought. 'The Darkness…am I dark? I can't be. I'm not bad; I try so hard to be good. Is it all for nothing? No! She said the dark isn't bad, it's not evil. And she's a part of the Dark too. It… It sounds so nice. To be protected, to be loved. That must be why Aysa is insane. She has accepted the darkness. That means the monsters and nightmares that come with it. Is that what she's always starting at? The monsters? Aysa loves the dark I can tell. Then it can't be bad. And the Darkness wants to meet me. Wants to protect and love me, as it does her. Is that what that dark almost heavy feeling is? It always surrounds her. The scent of blood pulsates from it. But she loves the dark as it loves her… I trust Aysa… And something in my heart is saying to trust the Dark…' He thinks. He takes a deep breath. 'I'll try. No matter what. I won't let others corrupt my mind with lies and opinions. If I'm going to chose I'll do it on my own.' He decided.

Looking back up at Aysa he nodded slowly. "When do I get the meet the Darkness?" He asked slowly.

A small but bright smile crossed her face; it was lovingly copied by the other face. "Soon. Tonight perhaps. After your 'family' is dealt with. The Darkness will deal with them if they are unfixable." She muttered running her fingers through his hair again. "It will be a sign of my love for you little brother. And to show you that I and the darkness will always protect you, my dear. You will never be hurt again." She said with a slight hum in her voice. Harry closed his eyes and allowed her humming to place him asleep. He was scared of what he might see in the Darkness, but he was ready. After all, Aysa would be at his side. And if the Darkness and Aysa loved him as he had been told, he knew it wouldn't hurt him.

**Night**

Aysa watched over Harry as he napped on her bed. For the oddest reason she had tucked him in with her favorite blanket making sure he was covered. She was beginning to worry over these new protective urges she felt for her little brother. There was only a nine month difference between them; perhaps it was because of her mentality? She wasn't exactly a grown up…but she was more mature then a child her age usually was. Or so Ciel had explained when she had asked. To be truthful while she understood most of the words he used it was easier to block out Ceil's rantings then to actually pay attention.

Regardless… Her eyes shifted over to the shades she now knew to be Harry's parents. She was even beginning to see a human form around them. Her eyes drifted down to the pendant around her neck. She needed to…move on. She knew her mother's shade was with her. Judas had seen it when they met. And she could hear her mother's whispers. She needed to stop hiding… She knew it, and for some reason…she was ready now. Perhaps it was because of Harry. Reaching up she grasped the necklace with her eyes closed. Yes...it was time to move on…

She pulled on the locket snapping the chain.

* * *

'What a disaster.' Poe couldn't help but think as she dragged her hand down her face. Ciel was still glaring at the space the Dursley's had been. Kanna had her arms wrapped around Harry tightly as he breathed in heavily, fear and panic still in his eyes. Kanna pulled him tighter to her, running a hand through his hair, and humming the song Aysa always had on her lips.

Poe's eyes dragged to the place the Dursley's had been. She had been pleased to see their clothing wasn't as ill fitted as Harry had worn. However, that just made it worse in her mind. Forcing him to wear clothing like that when he could have better. Inexcusable. The food was still a mess on the table. A chair was on its side a dent in the wall where it had impacted. Plates broken, glasses shattered. It was a real mess. She shivered slightly when the sounds of screams spread through the room. Sage allowed a cruel smirk to cross his face at the sound. The Dursley's were getting their due. He just hoped Aysa remembered that they needed to live. After all if they died or disappeared there would be questions. She was truly starting to see a use in that girl…

* * *

_Aysa stared upon the quivering mess that was her little ones 'family'. She had never found humans as pathetic as she did now. She had always considered herself a human. Perhaps different, perhaps superior but human none the less. However, upon seeing this she was starting to question if she was merely trapped in human flesh. _

_Even the Darkness was disgusted, and it was the cruelest, sickest, most vile, and twisted thing that existed. However, the Darkness was protective over younglings. That was why any that were forced into the Darkness or sacrificed for it took the forms of shades. They were see-through small little things. They were harmless but couldn't be harmed. The Darkness loved children and that was why it would never obey the Order. For those that were so willing to harm a child were not worthy of the Darkness nor its Gods. Even Gods that had become twisted and corrupt._

_Aysa couldn't stop her hand from moving to rest on her stomach as she started humming. She was always so inspired in this place. The scent of decay and suffering, the sounds of tortured or lost souls, the comforting embrace of the Darkness, the scent of blood and lust. It made her want to sing. To dance and spin around waiting to fall down and see where she landed. She knew the darkness would never allow harm to befall her, and it would never allow anything to ouch her little one. Not only because she was the Queen, but for the fact that Harry was it's newest child and the soon to be Prince. Her head tilted and a sweet smile spread across her lips. This world was her playground her domain. And she would take care to punish any and all that came near here. That's why she had her little Princess always watching over it and Silent Hill. Her dear Christabella... Now if only she could keep that damned human witch from bothering her former human sister._

_Aysa blinked when the screaming began anew and turned her attention back to the humans before her. Though they looked more like animals to her. She wished she could have brought her little one her, but she knew he wasn't ready for something like this. While he was dark, he was still sane, still innocent. She wanted to keep him like that for as long as she could. So did the Darkness, it had loved little Cheryl and had kept her soul even after the disaster of the first birth. Having someone so pure yet filled with darkness was rare. At one point Aysa herself had been like that. But she had always been more of an adult even when younger. Her mother had tried to ignore it, but the Darkness had always been a part of her. And that town would always be her home. Even if she could only visit the dream version so far. She hummed happily turning her attention back to them. She had to make sure they didn't die after all…_


	8. Chapter 7 Ending Nightmare

**_Darling Aysa,_**

**_Imagine my grand surprise at realizing that your mother had informed you of the Wizarding World. Although I truly wouldn't be surprised, after all I could sense the magic within you as a child and even when your were a newborn. However, I was unsure of the type of magic you possessed. Your mother had spoken of the abilities she had, along with her past selves. While she did indeed have magic, more so then her mother, the magic of Wizardry was beyond her abilities. None the less that does not excuse my distasteful mistake of not informing you. _**

**_The Gillespie Family was a well known and respected Magical Family of France and Germany, The Most Ancient and Righteous Family of Gillespie. They were an extremely prestigious family and could trace their family back a number of centuries to the first Gillespie of around the early 1600's late 1500's. They had been apart of the American Community for some time after moving… I myself have not looked at their family tree in quite some time, after their move to America they became distant and fell away form the Magical community. I shall speak with you more on the matter when I visit you next._**

**_However, the Gillespie family name is now known for their alliance with Grindlewald; the Muggle Hitler; The Dark Lord Voldemort, and the Darkness that has consumed and spread across America because of The Order. Thus, the name is held with fear and respect much like all Dark Families are held. In France and Germany you would not be treated much outside of the normal. They are much more accepting and do not fault one for the sins of their forefathers and bearers. Also their is the long history of loyalty and the good the family had done before hand. Thus, while blaming those who had been involved, you would receive a most gracious and warm welcome. _**

**_However, in Britain, and to a lesser extent America, the Gillespie Family is feared much more and to a great extent. The Family is thought of as Dark and Dangerous in these communities. In Britain, it is because they are rather quick to judge and point fingers. Also it is because of the damage that the Gillespie family caused in the name of Lord Grindlewald. While Germany would move on form Hitler and Grindlewald, the British Magical Community is not as quick to forgive and forget. Once a family does bad it is marker eternally. _**

**_In the American Community the Gillespie name is feared because of their connection and powers with The Darkness. While the Americans admire and respect The Darkness, they fear it because it can not be controlled or affected by normal witches and wizards. As long as you were to avoid Silent Hill and not make any obvious usages of The Darkness I do not think you would have much trouble. They would fear you, but they respect the Gillespie family equally. Unlike Britain who try to destroy what they fear and claim it evil. Britain really isn't a safe place for a member of the Gillespie family._**

**_It is one of the reasons I had requested you and your family move to France, instead of Britain. I am afraid you shall have the burden of that fear because of your name. Then again, if you are like your mother I suppose it won't matter. I am curious as to how strong your connection with The Darkness has grown. You have a connection to The Darkness itself so you would have to deal with fear no matter where you go, little one. Regardless…_**

**_I am more curious about this friend you have made. Hadriean James Potter, is the son of James Potter and Lily nee` Evans Potter. They were murdered by Lord Voldemort on October 31, 1981. If I remember correctly your mother said you had acted strangely that night. She had also told me that The Darkness had been enraged by someone using an Unforgivable art… That night Lord Voldemort vanished after trying to kill your friend with the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra, however your friend somehow survived and the Dark Lord was said to be defeated. _**

**_No one is quite sure what happened that night. Only that your friend lived and Lord Voldemort vanished. Because of this people claim your friend as the Boy-Who-Lived. It is thought that he somehow defeated Lord Voldemort, again no one is sure. There are rumors of him being his equal or having a special power. Some even think he is the next coming of Merlin, foolish rabble… However, one Sirius Black was arrested and there are rumors saying that he betrayed the Potters, close friends of his, to the Dark Lord. He has been in Azkaban since that year._**

**_I cannot stress Aysa, that you must be careful. _**

**_Young Harry is viewed highly by all the Wizarding World not only that, but he belongs to Britain's Wizarding Community. In their mind he is the savior, a warrior of the Light, and they expect great things from him. The British Community is fickle though, the moment your friend does not behave in a way they approve of or like, he will be betrayed and treated like a monster or criminal. The British are respected more our of fear of their reactions. Not to mention that two Dark Lords have come from that community and both were to be the worst in 500 years._**

**_You must be prepared to help him and you must prepare him for this as well. I know you Aysa, you would not become close to someone unless they were connected to The Darkness somehow. The thought of Harry Potter being connected to The Darkness is not something that the British Community will take lightly. They might even claim him the next Dark Lord or something foolish…_**

**_I've sent some books that introduce you both to the Magical World, one from each community so you yourself can see where they differ. I want both you and young Harry to remember, you can always come to France if needed… I don't know what will happen. However, I know that drama seems to fill the British Community… And it's not only the Ministry that's high strung and corrupt. _**

**_Keep an open mind and look for all loop holes, I shall help where I can. I also expect young Harry to come with you on your next visit. Gabby, Fleur and my beloved are all impatient to meet him. You very rarely like people. I also sent additional books so you two can start familiarizing the studies in the Wizarding World. If you have any questions or need any help, please feel free to ask me. _**

**_Love, Henri Delacour._**

Alyssa Melantha Gillespie-Mason stared blankly at the letter that Henri had sent her in reply. Her eyes shifted over to the books that he had sent. She could feel magic on them; they had probably been made by magic as well. The Magical World seemed rather lazy, at least she thought so from all the cleaning and cooking spells she had seen in the basic homecare book Henri had sent. She glanced up seeing Harry's eyes running over the Beginners Guide to Potions that he had opened. Harry hadn't looked up once since he started looking at the ingredients that could be used in them. He was also quite amazed at the sheer number of potions there were. Aysa had to admit it was a very interesting subject. Her eyes trailed over the other books, she herself had been interested in the introduction books and history books. She needed to be sure where she and Harry stood in the Wizarding World. While she could honestly care less about how she was viewed she did need to be prepared. More to the point she needed to be aware of how Harry was seen and just how her connection to him would be viewed and affect him. Harry was her precious little one, her beloved brother…

It had been a week since the dinner at Number 4 Private Dr. Petunia had still to awaken from the coma she had slipped into, and Vernon was sedated in the hospital due to a…mental breakdown from an over dose of stress. He had been snarling and screaming like a wounded animal, and Petunia had been a hysterical wreck before she slipped unconscious. Dudley had been shaken and whimpering when his Aunt Marge had come for the boy. Everyone knew and heard how Marge felt about Petunia's runt of a nephew. Poe had graciously offered Harry to stay with them, and Harry had solemnly agreed. As for Dudley, he had remained silent and refused to say anything about anything. From the rumors it was thought that the boy had become mute.

Harry had been taken in by her parents. Aysa knew she didn't have to worry about him. The boy might have been horrid and the Darkness had messed with him a great deal, however it would seem he was redeemable. The Darkness had scented that he was still pure, and that the corruption hadn't festered nor tainted him yet. The Darkness had assured her that the boy had needed the suffering his mind went through and that he would come out better for it. Aysa hadn't cared for the boy much no, but purity and innocence…both so precious and beloved by The Darkness had made her worry for the horrid bully.

Aysa wasn't sure about very much to be truthful… She felt completely and honestly lost. True she was mature, and not much affected her truthfully… However, she had a hard time understanding quite a lot. The Wizarding World was one. Things like abuse. Abuse was a part of her life an accepted and thoughtless thing she knew. Seeing her little one hurt by other though. She wasn't very sure where the protectiveness she had felt came from. That and while she knew what it was, had felt it, she didn't really understand it. Nor did she understand the bitter jealousy and hatred Petunia had felt, the absolute hatred and disgust Vernon Dursley had… She did not understand human nature very well…

When it came to herself she accepted what she felt and did as her instincts told her. She had never questioned what she felt or did, she merely did what felt right, what consumed her into acting… Then there was her little one. She had never felt so obsessed so taken over by another as she did her little one; she wondered if it was natural? And even if it wasn't… Aysa had never really cared about another person, not really. Not since…and even then she hadn't cared as much as she had been cared for…or…

Aysa groaned lightly resting her forehead on the pages of the book open in her lap. Her hand reached out to turn the volume on her walkman up. She would admit she was becoming obsessed with the music…it blocked out the shades and the whispers of The Darkness. She was a bit thankful that they had moved to such a boring place it had not a trace of The Darkness or death, other then the Shades that made up the wards around her little ones house and his parents.

Speaking of parents it also silenced them quite well. Her powers were strong, but she was young still and no master. While she knew what they were saying it still came out as shrieks and groans. She knew as she got stronger and gained a stronger connection to The Darkness that she would be able to hear only their words instead. It was something that worried her about her little one. If he went through with connecting to The Darkness he would hear them as well. And she knew how terrifying they were. She could still remember the horrible nightmares, the paralyzing fear they had caused…

Aysa closed her eyes curling up on the bed she was sharing with Harry, her head resting against his legs. Harry glanced down and beamed happily at her before turning back to his own book, his head nodding lightly along to the music from his own walkman. They had found that they were quite fond of the music from America. Aysa had found a band called Rob Zombie and Marilyn Manson and the Spooky Kids that she enjoyed. Harry didn't have any real preferences he seemed to enjoy just about anything except blues, love, and or sad songs. Harry had been quite surprised to find out that there was a type of music he disliked and couldn't stand. It had been an amused adventure. They had also found a few random bands from Finland and other places. The British music wasn't very interesting to either of them.

Closing her eyes she allowed her mind to drift off along with the music playing through her head. She could see visions and plays that went along so well with the words. Perhaps this was why she seemed to prefer the American music…it had so much more feeling to it. It was also a genre she could relate to. The so called rock of Britain was…lacking…

Harry hummed lightly along with the song he was listening to as his eyes darted over the ingredients and instructions in front of him. It was fascinating! Some ingredient's when used in specific potions were insignificant and nearly powerless while in others it was dangerous and toxic. And there were certain ones that were rare and extremely powerful, like Unicorn blood. Unicorn blood could only be given willingly or it was a cursed poison. And a Unicorn's horn! It was horrible to think of a horn being removed from a unicorn, although it was mostly powered or crushed. Hopefully people were able to shave some off with permission or something.

Speaking of unicorns, Harry couldn't believe the number of creatures in the magical world. Creatures that brought good luck and creatures that brought misery and suffering. Other than potions, his favorite thing to read on and study was the creatures in the Magical world. Sure charms, curses, hexes, jinxes, transfiguration, defense and everything sounded great. He knew there were other subjects out there, but Aysa had suggested staying with the basics for now. After all they were just being introduced to the Wizarding World and needed to know what to expect. But creatures and potions were what really caught his attention. Aysa had also found the creatures fascinating. They had started a game of who could steal the creature books for the longest. So far Aysa had won, being much sneakier and more creative with ways to distract him had gotten the upper hand.

Ciel had also been quite excited about the world that they would be entering into. He had been quite annoyed with the basic law books and found them lacking. He had also been dismayed at how lazy they seemed. It was as if Wizards and Witches allowed their magic to do everything, from washing clothes to making food, from making books to cleaning messes. Of course they had to use their magic to do so, but where was the physical action? A healthy mind and body were needed to keep one safe and well. He had taken it very seriously to go through the books and declare things that his children did not need to learn.

He had also decided to start researching the child protective services of the Wizarding world, if there were any. He was quite disappointed that there didn't seem to be much. Usually in cases imprisonment the child was chucked off to the nearest relative, and in cases of abuse it was much more the same. The rant that had come from that knowledge had lasted 3 days and was still being continued in grumbles unless asked and then it was loud and fast and rambling. Poe had even taken to avoiding the house, working on her plans to expand the house, and her work. She spent most time at her office in London recently.

Harry had found it amusing. Ciel could be a bit excitable true, but he had never seen the man so worked up and hyper. He honestly found it a bit amusing. However, most times he ended up in discussion with the man agreeing that it was wrong and wondering why no one ever helped them. Aysa didn't seem to care either way, but Harry had come to realize that when it came to abuse she thought of it as an accepted part of life. And Kana mostly added bits and pieces here and there; she was more of a find and kill people like that and would rather hunt them down and make them suffer.

Harry had to admit to himself that he rather liked living with the Ashburn's. He was allowed to sleep in the guest room they had, although he tended to stay to Aysa's. He didn't get woken up to make breakfast; he didn't have to do all of the chores in the house. Although, he did help Ciel with his garden every day that didn't seem like the chore it had been before. The only chores he had been given was to clean up after himself and to do as he was told. He had also been told several times by Poe and Ciel that if he needed something to ask. That it was okay to ask question if he didn't understand something, and that they would actually prefer if he did. That and asking questions was good and it was the only way one could possibly learn.

It was strange and Harry was still trying to get used to his sudden freedom. He wasn't used to having set rules; usually it was whatever the Dursley's wanted that day except for the cooking and chores. Ciel had told him that they expected him to lash out and try to see what his boundaries were. Harry didn't really understand that. They had been so kind to him, why would he act out and be rude? When he asked Aysa she just said that adults expected weird things sometimes and it was best to nod along and agree. Harry was thankful to Kana and Aysa because without them he would be completely lost.

Not that it had all been easy and carefree. Aysa had kept to her promise and introduced her to The Darkness. At first it had been scary, watching the world around them corrode and become corrupt. He had watched as the floors vanished and the paint peeled off the walls. Clacking and groaning could be heard from all around and Harry knew he just knew that he was being watched. Aysa had told him this was an alternative realm, the realm The Darkness was had claimed as its own. The Darkness was sealed in a different realm, but had control over this one. It was frightening and Harry would admit to clinging to Kana who had traveled with them.

The most terrifying thing wasn't the realm or the chains and random blood stains. No it was the shades; more particularly it was the two shades that had been standing at his side. He couldn't really make them out, all Harry could see was blurs of living shadows a mixture of black and gray in a human like shape that floated behind him. They groaned lowly and shrieked painfully. Aysa had told him that they were his guardians. From the moment The Darkness had touched him claiming him a child, these shades had been at his side. It had taken a few moments to get over their scary appearance, but when he realized they wouldn't hurt him he found it wasn't that scary anymore.

Since then Aysa had taken him there for a few hours since the Dursley incident. Slowly Harry was becoming accustomed to it all. The shades didn't scare him anymore and he was able to see that the realm was more or less filled with them. Aysa had also shown him the red barrier that surrounded his house that was powered and protected by shades. They mixed and merged with one another, only his Guardians standing out and showing any difference. Aysa had told him that is was some type of blood protection, the red shade showed that blood had been shed to create it and the shades were a reflection of family protection. That was why the Dursley's couldn't be killed; they helped keep the shield active and allowed it to protect him. And since Aysa had been able to disconnect his Guardians they could follow him and weren't tied to the house like the others were.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of the shield. After all his parents had been killed in a car accident, he didn't think you could cast a blood protection with something like that. Their deaths had been too fast and unplanned. Aysa had also mentioned that she didn't think it would be possible to do so. Her own mother's death had been swift and unplanned, but she had been murdered not killed which was a requirement to a blood protection. Her mother had left a blood protection on the locket she used to wear. When Harry had started visiting the alternate realm Aysa had passed it onto him stating that the creatures knew not to harm her any longer. He was still new and had yet to prove himself so he was vulnerable.

Sighing happily Harry flipped the page and glanced down at Aysa who it seemed had decided to take a nap. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be miserable and lonely ever again…


End file.
